Shipping: Reader's Choice
by JuggernautTheDancingHobo
Summary: In this story, you give me a couple (Urged to be a rare shipping, and not a generic one like NaomiXSeiko) and I'll make a chapter about it. Review and leave a couple, then check back in a few days to see if I have made the chapter yet. Please include in the review whether or not you want it to be NSFW, or just fluff.
1. Only The Beginning

Okay, so as you all know, I'm juggernaut, who's not actually a hobo, and I'm not that good at dancing, so I don't even know why I added the last part but oh well~. Now I'm putting this together in order to make a story where tons of rare Corpse Party shippings happen in the same collection. So basically, you guys review and tell me what ship you want, and I'll put it together. AND NOTE: I want RARE shippings, I don't want tons of requests for NaomiXSeiko or something like that. GET. CREATIVE. I want to be the Willy Wonka of shipping! You got that?! Review away.

(Note, include in the review whether or not you just want a cute-sy chapter with your pair, or lemon, cuz I'll do either)

Ok, byzies.

I'll be back tomorrow to look at the reviews, and to decide which one I will make the first chapter about.


	2. Ayumi X Morishige X Yoshiki

**AN: As per requested by... Guest... Huh, cool name bro. A Yoshiki X Ayumi X Morishige fic, this one'll be lemon, so watch out. Hope this tickles your fancy you perverts. ;)**

Morishige and Yoshiki both stood there at the door, Yoshiki needed help asking out his crush, Ayumi. Morishige had jumped at the idea of being the two's cupid. "What do you know 'bout this type of stuff? Looks like you still haven't told Mayu about YOUR feelin-" He was cut off by Morishige.

"I'm waiting for the perfect moment, Kishinuma." He said. "Now ring the doorbell." Morishige held both his hands behind his back, like an evil villan watching his plan come to motion. Though the grin on his face was anything but evil.

"Ah fine... Nerd..." Kishinuma joked with his friend, hitting the door bell. Morishige lightly elbowed him. Causing Yoshiki to grumble a few curse words. Morishige laughed it off but quickly stopped as Ayumi's older sister, Hinoe opened the door.

"Ah, hello." Kishinuma started. "I'm Kishinuma, one of Ayumi's classmates..." He was incredibly awkward. The young woman smiled weakly.

"Ah! You must be here to see her, she's got many great friends you know." The lady smiled. This worried both of the men. Had something bad happened to Shinozaki?

"Er... Yeah, I'm here to see her... What exactly happened... By the way?" Kishinuma asked, awkwardly as Morishige stood there, ready to abort mission at a moment's notice.

"She..." Hinoe started to whisper. "She passed out while going down the stairs and hit her head pretty hard... She's fine now... And they told us that she passed out because she was starving herself, poor girl thinks she's overweight..." The young lady looked disappointed.

Morishige and Yoshiki exchanged scared looks, why hadn't they known about this sooner? Hinoe waved for them to come inside. The house was quite homely for the home of the class horror junkie, no blood splatters, surprisingly. Yoshiki laughed a bit when Morishige pointed this out. The two were the best of friends, they did almost everything together, hell, even right now, Morishige had gone along with Yoshiki to try to ask a girl out on a date! HAH, it would've been so laughable had anyone not seen that coming.

Hinoe led them to Ayumi's room, a childish 'no boys allowed' sign on the door in girly writting. They opened the door, revealing an asleep Ayumi lying on the bed, as the door opened slowly, creating a creak, she awoke, gasping in her first breath of the day, creating a small, almost erotic groan as she sat up, realizing familiar faces in her room.

"Oh..." She yawned out, "Hey guys..." Hinoe waved bye to the both of them, walking out of the room, giving them their time to say what they want to say.

"Oh my... God, Shinozaki are you okay?" Yoshiki asked, scared for her well being.

"I'm okay, Yoshiki..." The use of Kishinuma's first name surprised both Morishige and the man in question. They observed Ayumi, realizing slowly she was hopped up on pain medication.

"Dude... She's out of it... I think we should just go..." Morishige whispered to Yoshiki, who slowly agreed. Damn! His best chance at getting with Ayumi ruined because she was on medication. Just his luck.

The two turned to walk out of the room, but were stopped when she heard Ayumi call out Yoshiki's first name. The two turned, to see her standing weakly up, naked from the waist up, the only thing she was wearing was her panties. The two boys didn't want anything to happen that they might regret, so both of them decided to just try to leave again.

They were stopped once again by a hand being placed on each of their shoulders, Ayumi's blank eyes looking lustfully at the two. Yoshiki was mildy freaked out, but otherwise,  
was all for it, Morishige on the other hand, only liked Mayu. If what he thought was happening, was really about to happen, then no one could no besides Yoshiki. He assumed Ayumi wouldn't remember any of this anyways...

Morishige thought of just turning and leaving Yoshiki there alone, but... Temptation won against his better judgement, and... He never really had noticed how... Erotic Ayumi looked. Such a sexy beast.

He gulped, hoping that this wouldn't have any terrible consiquences. Ayumi leaned towards the two, kissing both of them really quick, pulling back with a drunken look on her face, blushing madly. Yoshiki looked at Morishige.

"Are... We really doing this right now...?" Morishige asked, almost frightened.

"I... Guess so..." Yoshiki said, a grin forming on his face. Morishige was flustered beyond belief, not once in his life did he think he'd go down this road. He took one more peak at Ayumi, the glazed look in her eyes. She was completely topless, showing her bare chest to the two, one of which (Morishige) had been avoiding looking until that moment.  
The other one just stared to his heart's content.

Other than her panties, Ayumi was wearing absolutely nothing. Showing off a bit of a... Moist spot on her underwear. Morishige wondered if this was actually happeneing, or if he was just going crazy. Yoshiki thought he was dreaming, god only knows he's had dreams just like this before... Minus the nerd in the corner... AHEM MORISHIGE.

Ayumi climbed up and kissed Yoshiki once more. Gasping as she pulled back, she wasn't really in the right mind... But... She, on some level, was enjoying this. Yoshiki was surprised at how forward Ayumi was. She dragged Yoshiki to her bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

Morishige awkwardly started heading for the door, not wanting to get involved with this.

"Shiiiiig~" A voice called seductively. Morishige cursed mentally, not wanting to offend, he turned around to see Ayumi on top of Yoshiki. "Get in on this..." She said in a hushed voice, giggling. Damn this girl was weird, but only with the help of good ol' pain pills. He sighed, walking towards the bed, sure... His BODY was excited for what was to come, but... His mind could only think of what Mayu might think... Sure the two weren't dating... And they probably never will because there's no way in HELL someone that beautiful and nice would like someone like Morishige.

Morishige sat on the edge of the bed as Ayumi used her teeth to unzip Yoshiki's pants. Jesus Christ this was making Morishige uncomfortable. Ayumi then reached and pulled Yoshiki's pants down slowly. Oh no, this isn't happening is it? Morishige kept asking himself that question.

He felt a tug at his pants. He looked down to Ayumi who was now looking at him with pleading eyes. Yoshiki was now lying flat on the bed, his erect penis sticking out of his pants, Ayumi slowly stroaking it with her left hand as she used her right to tug on Morishige's pants until they fell past his half awake reproductive organ. He couldn't help it,  
he didn't want this, but his body NEEDED it.

She pulled down his underpants, his penis popping out of it. Shinozaki 'oooh'd at it, using her right hand, wrapping her fingers around it, pumping up and down suddenly, causing a groan to force it's way out of his throat, a sound he had never heard himself make before.

She stopped working on the both of them, climbing on top of Morishige, sitting on his lap. She moved her panties to the side, revealing her soaked vagina, ready for the pillaging. She climbed on top of Morishige, forcing it in as soon as possible. Sitting down on him.

Didn't sex for the first time hurt for girls? Morishige thought this before realizing... Oh yeah, she's high on pain meds! Morishige let her bounce herself a few times, her small breasts rubbing on his cheek. He held her for a moment before she leant over to Yoshiki, taking his member in her mount, and bobbing her head up and down.

Still bouncing herself on Morishige's lap, she continued to work on Yoshiki, hearing his groans marked her success as a pleasurer. Another skill under her belt. She heard Kishinuma's shaky breathing, knowing this as a sign of a nearby orgasm, she stopped, lifting herself back onto just Morishige, who was only about half way there. She continued to bounce herself, staring down at the stereotypical nerd she was riding. His face flushed with blood. She moaned for the first time, the comforting feeling of being filled over and over again was overwhelming her. Slowly rising to form a slow sting of pleasure that she had never felt before.

She suddenly tightened, feeling as though she had just let go of all her bodily functions below the waste, was... That what an orgasm felt like? She gasped for air, looking over to the two guys, both of them still erect. How had she came before either of them? Was she a failure in their eyes?! She didn't want that to happen, she immediately got back up, sliding off the bed and standing next to it, bending over onto the bed. Morishige thought once more about leaving... But what good would that do now? The damage was done, all that leaving did now was deprive him from his own pleasure. So he stayed.

Ayumi showed her bare pussy to the two, both of them exchanging looks before suddenly resorting to their only way of resolving issues like this.

ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS.

Morishige pulled paper, Yoshiki pulled rock then immediately cursed. Morishige doing a little victory dance before mounting Ayumi, slowly pressing into her. She let out a slow groan as she felt herself getting filled and unfilled over and over again by his dick. He felt pathetic, but he was already getting close, knowing that Yoshiki would judge the fuck out of him, he held it until the last few moments, feeling himself start to hurt because of the overflow of cum in him. He pulled out, instantly spurting a load of semen on her ass and back. She moaned, feeling tired.

Yoshiki walked over slowly, seeing Morishige zip up his pants awkwardly. "You know... This wasn't really in my plans for today..." He said slowly, Yoshiki chuckling and nodded. He plunged into her, causing Ayumi to gasp, and instantly start moaning quietly, swearing under her breath.

Morishige walked towards the door, leaning up against it, carefully sliding down the door until he was sitting on the floor, regretting doing this in the first place, he knew that if Mayu found out, he'd be done...

When the moments turned into what seemed like minutes, Morishige seemed to blink and time had skipped another minute. Until finally, Yoshiki finished, pounding into Shinozaki for the last time, pulling out and spraying a bit of semen into her hair, holding in the second burst, then pointing it at her ass, and letting it go.

Morishige prepared to go, so far, it seemed as though this whole plan had failed.

"So uh, Shinozaki, dinner tomorrow at six?"


	3. Kurosaki X Seiko

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kurosaki X Seiko, suggested by my Swedish Broshiki, SomberS. Just remember that YOU were the one who asked for this, so don't blame me! MWAHA HAHAHAHAHA.**

Kurosaki sat there, on the steps. He couldn't even tell if he was even alive anymore. He had been kicked down a hole by his own best friend... Kizami you BASTARD. He felt the anger pulsing through his viens. The fact he was alone was the worst part, he had gotten used to the pain... In fact... He had learned to ignore it... He stinging pain was still there though, no matter how much he tried to deny it, it was still there. No matter how much he could refuse it, it was there. No matter how much he could say it wasn't so, Kizami had killed EVERYONE. Mitsuki, Emi, and even Tohko... Then there was him... Kizami killed him... Kizami killed his lifelong... FRIEND without feeling emotion at all. He should've seen this coming... The taller boy was a fucking psycho from the very beginning, and he should've realized that sooner.

He wondered if he'd see another soul again, for all eternity, an afterlife alone is worse than none at all. He walked slowly into a bathroom, feeling regret for not protecting the others.  
Emi, Mitsuki, Tohko, Misato... They're all probably dead by now... For a moment, he hoped that Kizami suffered the worst fate imaginable. Fire... Or spiders... Oh how much Kensuke hated spiders could not be measured...

He walked slowly into the bathroom, just wandering for anything... Anything that could entertain him. He stood there for a moment, hearing the sound of rope swaying back and forth... Oh no... He looked into one bathroom stall, then the other... Than another... Finally... He checked the last one, opening it to reveal the body of a girl he had never seen before... She looked beautiful, her hair would've been glistening had it not been covered with dust... Her eyes would have been shining had they not been sunken a good two inches into her head.

Kurosaki felt as though he could throw up... "Why would someone do this to themselves... It's a damn shame..." He said to himself quietly.

"It IS a shame." He heard a voice of a young female come from behind him. He quickly spun around, frightened by the sudden noise.

"BEGONE SATA-" He stopped himself, seeing the ghostly form of the hanging body in the stall, her hair glistening, her eyes shining. She was even managing to form a weak smile, even though she was in this situation. Kensuke felt for the girl.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." He just let out, he always was an emotional person, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you..." He felt for this stranger, whatever could have happened... He knew it must have been terrible for her.

"You don't have to be so apologetic, I mean... Your reaction right there was almost worth this entire ordeal..." The ghost joked, giggling a bit as Kensuke shivered. He looked at the young woman.

"You... You're the first person I've seen since... Since I... Di...Died..." He choked out the words, he never thought he would have to say that, and never wanted to again.

"As you are mine." The ghostly girl said quietly, drawing a bit closer. "My name's Shinohara... But... You can call me Seiko..." Straight to the first name? That was unusual... Girls didn't usually do that, as first name basis was saved for family and boyfrie-. His thoughts were cut of by a sudden kiss. Seiko's soft lips crashing into his. His ghostly tinted face suddenly lighting up red.

Seiko pulled away. "So what's your name?" She asked, an innocent, bubbily tone to her voice. A tone he had not heard since getting there.

"Er... Kensuke Kurosaki..." He said slowly. "Just... Just call me Kensuke..." He still felt the warmness of her lips. He had been cold ever since his death, yet... She was so warm... He shivered a bit at the thought of it, realizing once more that he was so cold... The stinging pain in his stomach reminding him of his now ex-best friend. Fuck him.

Kurosaki's new hatred for Kizami burned in his now freeezing soul. "That's a nice name..." Seiko said quietly, blushing madly. Kensuke looked at the girl, her school uniform was... Cute... To say the least, weird to say that about a ghost, but it was true. Apposed to what he was used to at Byakaden, her skirt was... Much... MUCH smaller. He avoided looking down at her mostly exposed legs, respecting her privacy, not wanting to upset the only person he had seen since his death.

"Thank you... Seiko is a beautiful name too." He said quietly, embarrassed. Seiko smiled, he wasn't sure how she could muster up a smile at a time like this. She leaned forward once again, planting a kiss once again on Kurosaki's cheek. A blush clearly forming on both of them. They weren't sure where this could go, both of them being souls trapped in Heavenly Host, but it was much better than being alone, cold and scared.

Seiko glanced once more to her body... Naomi... Was she... Cheating on Naomi? Well... They weren't dating... And Naomi didn't really like her back in THAT way, but... Seiko would've liked to believe that they were dating. Kensuke noticed she was staring at her body.

"What... Happened to you, if you don't mind me asking, of course." He asked, his voice full of sympathy. He sniffled, feeling for the poor girl standing before him. Seiko looked immediately at her feet, reliving the memories of a possessed Naomi, forcing her into a noose. Seiko sniffled.

Kensuke realized that he was pressing to far, the thought of her death must be haunting her. "I'm... I'm sorry..." He choked out. "Nevermin-"

"It's okay, I'm okay..." She cut him off, a tear rolling down her cheek. Pooling and hanging on her chin. Kensuke didn't know what to do, should he... Hug her? Kiss her? He realized he didn't have to worry about it, as Seiko lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. She didn't know it, but she put a bit of pressure on his wound, making it sting about ten times worse. He flinched, pulling back, holding his stomach.

"I'M SORRY!" Seiko screamed, immediately regretting... Whatever she had done to him. Kensuke dropped to the floor, the pain of his wound starting to get worse as it stretched and pulled.

"It's... Okay..." He choked out, holding the wound. "It's not like I'm gonna die again..." He started chuckling weakly, Seiko, on the other hand, didn't think it was very funny.

"I didn't mean to!" She said, horrified that she had caused this nice man any pain. "How... How bad is it."

Almost as if on a signal, Kensuke coughed, a bit of blood pouring out of his mouth. Seiko looked at him with a terrified expression. Did she do that? "It's... Not like I can die again... So I'll be fine..." Avoiding the question at how painful it was. He didn't want to make the girl feel any worse than she already was.

"It's bad... Isn't it?" A saddened Seiko asked, her voice sounding like she could cry. She walked forward, standing over Kensuke, not knowing what to do. Kensuke, through the pain, looked up, getting a sudden view of her up-skirt. He immediately looked away, avoiding looking at her panties. He didn't want to embarrass this new girl. Respecting her privacy.

"It... Hurts... Quite a lot, yeah..." He said quietly, choking out the words as he lay on the floor, trying to outlast the intense sting in his stomach. Shinohara got on her knees, trying anything to relieve his pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Sobbed Seiko, she didn't know what to do, she knew he wasn't going to die, but... Because of her, he was in very bad pain. She grabbed Kensuke, trying her best to drag him towards the door, despite being a spirit, he was oddly heavy, Kensuke protested, telling her he can walk on his own. Despite the stinging pain in his entire body, he forced himself back on his feet.

Seiko did her best to hold him up, he leaned away from her, not wanting to burden her, the pain slowly going away, yet still a lot worse than it was before Seiko had pressured the wound. Seiko noticed him avoiding leaning on her, and grabbed him, pulling him closer. He stumbled and nearly fell on top of her. She would have giggled and laughed had she not felt horrible for doing this to him.

Seiko led him down the hall, knowing a place perfect for him to rest. She opened the door to the infirmary, leading him inside, avoiding the holes in the floor. She stopped near the bed, ordering him to get on it. Kensuke couldn't argue, missing the feeling of a soft bed. He climbed in it exhaling deeply as he hit the soft sheets. He could have laid there forever, so comforting.

He felt the bed shift a bit, was Seiko getting in the bed too? He looked over, seeing her climb gingerly onto the bed, an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm sorry..." She said once again.

"It's fine Seiko, I forgive you..." He said, as she curled up next to him, burying her face into his side, nuzzling him. Kensuke looked at the girl, her large, beautiful eyes looking up at him. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She smiled, happy that he wasn't mad.

"I'm glad I met you, Kensuke..." She said quietly, her arm brushing his chest awkwardly. He wasn't a built guy, sure, he was skinny, in shape, but he didn't have huge muscles like Kizami... That glorious looking sociopath...

"I'm glad I met you, Seiko." Kurosaki said quietly, perking Seiko's interest. She grinned, climbing up to his level slightly, looking the boy in the eyes. He could see a glint of lonliness, and perversion in the girl's eyes. Suddenly knowing exactly where this was going... She kissed him deeply, the both of them slowly closing their eyes as he ran his hands along her back. Not sure of whether or not it was justified to do this, in that certain situation.

"I... Need this..." Seiko said quietly, embarrassed at her own guilty pleasure. Kensuke was shocked at the girl's perversion, she was so forward! He gulped as she ran a hand down his stomach and towards his... Crotch.

She kissed him once more, staring upon him with a burning lust in her eyes. It almost was scary, like a predator staring at it's prey. She broke the kiss, slowly climbing onto his lap. He could feel her slowly grinding on him, something he'd never expect from the girl when he had first saw her. She avoided touching his wound, as to not cause more pain, surely that'd be a buzzkill.

Kensuke could feel himself getting aroused, his shaky breathing the only thing he could hear besides her quiet groans. She leaned down, kissing him deeply, forcing her own tongue into his mouth, swirling it around in his mouth as he stared at her. Not believing the fact that this cute gal was THIS... Dirty...

She felt his length pressing against her through his pants. He embarrassingly looked away, hoping she wouldn't find him funny, or perverted... She pulled away from the kiss,  
looking him in the eyes as she pulled her shirt up. He almost didn't want to look, but he HAD to, this type of stuff didn't happen twice in a lifetime... Well, he WAS technically dead... So yeah, there's that.

Seiko lifted her shirt over her breasts, revealing her chest to him. Her larger than average breasts almost STUFFED into a bra that looked as if it was too small for her. Kensuke stared awkwardly at her, as she reached behind her back, and undid her bra, letting it fall off and onto the bed next to the two. He gasped, getting a full view of her flawless chest, symmetrical...

His gasp was cut off by another forced kiss, her tongue once again finding it's way into his mouth, this time, met with resistance from his own, twisting in a wrestling match with it. Giving it the ol' one two. Seiko peered into his very soul, she was loving this. And she was loving HIM. This nice boy, even in death, cared about her well being enough to forgive her for no reason, she was just a stranger, the two knew nothing about each other, but she could tell. Love on first sight.

She deepened the kiss, knowing now for sure, that if she was to be stuck with someone in a spiritual prison... Than HE was the one she wanted to spend her eternity with.  
Pressing her chest against his, still grinding herself on his now fully awake erection. She could feel it's outline through his pants, rubbing against her panties... She was loving this... And was ready to take it to the next level.

She started upbuttoning his bloodied school jacket, opening it to reveal a ripped T-Shirt underneath. She could clearly see the stab wound, but... She decided she didn't want to ruin the moment by bringing up thier deaths.

She then focused on his pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them down around his knees, she could see his erection making a tent out of his underwear. She giggled a bit,  
embarrassing Kensuke, and making him worried he had done something wrong.

He was in the middle of worrying when she tugged... No RIPPED his underwear off, shocking him. Despite being ghosts, you'd expect their touch to be cold, yet Seiko's was odly warm, as she grabbed his penis, looking up to him from the foot of the bed. She started moving up and down rapidly, wasting no time with slowness. She stopped suddenly,  
giving time for Kensuke to re-organize his thoughts, though this was cut short as she moved her panties to the side, dropping herself slowly onto him.

She always heard that the breaking of the hymen hurt like hell, but to her, it was nothing compared to the constant pain she felt around her neck. Hah... Pussies...

She ignored the very small sting, and raised and dropped herself again, staring Kensuke in the eyes as he was in denial. This isn't happening. He kept telling himself. Stuff like this doesn't happen to him, that shit happened to Kizami, though he'd usually turn the girl down when they offered themselves to him.

He thought of Tohko and all the other girls who all had immense crushes on Kizami, yet none on him... But this lovely gal, Seiko Shinohara, was giving herself to him for no reason at all. He loved her already, were... They dating now? Could you date in the afterlife? He hoped that Seiko was feeling these emotions too, and this wasn't just a booty call for her.

She bounced herself over and over again, feeling a warm feeling in her stomach. She felt an intense pleasure surge through her body every time she dropped herself on him. For Kurosaki, he was about finished, the joy overriding his common sense. He gasped for air, his breathing shaky. He could feel Seiko suddenly tense up around him. She squealed, did... She climax! HAH, she finished before him! But to his surprise, with a grin on her face, she continued to bounce herself, she WOULD get him to finish.

Only a good thirty seconds passed before him tensed up, feeling the pleasure was too much for him, he let it out, shooting bursts of cum into Seiko, as she rested, lying on him. Nuzzling his neck. His slowly limpening penis sliding out of her, followed by strands of semen.

"I love you Seiko..." He let out.

"I love you too, Kensuke!" She squealed in happines, hugging him tighter.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, stood five spirits. Morishige, Mayu, Tohko, Emi, and Mitsuki.

"Did... Shinohara just..." Morishige stuttered.

"Yeah..." A shocked Mayu answered him, staring at the two on the bed.

"Wow... Didn't think Kurosaki had it in him..." Mitsuki said slowly, a grin on her face.

"Yeah..." Tohko agreed, her face, along with the others, red as a cherry.

They all stood in silence for a moment, before Emi slowly opened her mouth.

"Do you think that girl would be up for sharing?" She slowly asked, resulting in Tohko and Mitsuki staring at him with wide, disappointed eyes. "What? Don't judge."

**You asked for this SomberS, so no judgin'. **


	4. Yoshiki X Nana (Fluff)

**Suggested by DS (guest). You left two choices and I assume you wanted the Morishige X Mitsuki one lemon, so I went with the Nana X Yoshiki one because I'm getting tired of all the lemon, I was actually hoping it would be 50/50 but no, it's like 95/5. Hah. So I'm doing the Nana X Yoshiki fluff just to get away from the constant lemon. The basic story line of this chapter was thought of by SomberS, check him out, he's got kick ass stories.**

Ayumi, Yoshiki and Nana walked slowly down the hall, only recently had Nana found the two, after being separated from her friends, glancing over to Yoshiki every now and then. Such a nice boy... Too bad she was years younger than him... Almost three to be exact... Nana walked up next to him, almost leaning on him

"I'm feeling a little faint..." She used this as an excuse to get Yoshiki's arm around her. He offered her help, and she took it with excitement. His strong arm around her, holding her up. She leaned against him, the side of her face pressing into his shoulder. She was managing to enjoy herself for once, since she had gotten there, it had only been heartbreak and constant stress. She was glad to have a sweet, strong prince at her side.

Too bad he liked that Ayumi girl... Nana couldn't get it, so far she had been so terribly mean to Yoshiki, calling him an idiot when he proposed that they should go back outside near the pool and check for people there, just because she was scared of falling in the pool again. Yet Kishinuma took the insults like a pro. Going back to being silent, not thinking anything of it.

Nana smiled, feeling his warmth as he held on to him. "Are you okay to walk on your own again, Nana-chan?" He asked, so politely. Nana felt as though she could melt. She thought about kissing him, right then and then, taking him away from Ayumi so he didn't get berated anymore, but she knew that he wouldn't want to stop crushing on Ayumi.

Little did she know Yoshiki was thinking about her, not Ayumi at that moment. He looked down at her, her big beautiful eyes glowing in the dim light that was shining through the windows. She looked like a beautiful princess.

Why DID he like Shinozaki so much... Sure, she did give him an inspiring speech to stay in school, but... He has been risking his life for her this entire time, and she hadn't given him a single thank you. Not one. She talked to him like he was an idiot, and only worried about Satoshi... She didn't need him... He turned to Nana once more. She looked back up at him, seeing him looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

He hugged her closer. This girl, Nana, was obviously crushing on him, he could sense it, and she wasn't hiding it very well. Kishinuma thought... Shinozaki's Satoshi's problem now, she didn't appreciate him... Nana, she wanted his help... She wanted him to be there for her. Nana gasped lightly as she felt Kishinuma pull her closer, Wrapping an arm around him. A large blush on her face. His warmth had been the most inviting thing she had felt since getting there.

Ayumi continued leading them aimlessly down the halls, not knowing about the two behind her, getting closer by the second. Ayumi chose a hallway at random to go down, and the two followed without argument. Yoshiki happy that at least Nana appreciated him, and Nana happy that Yoshiki seemed to be over Ayumi. She turned to him, nuzzling him as she walked. He felt this, blushing momentarily, but quickly stopping as he realized what was going on... No...

No he couldn't do this... Shinozaki, despite not knowing it, needed Kishinuma to help her... He decided he should probably stay with Ayumi... But... Nana was just about the sweetest girl he had met in his delinquent years, the only one who didn't immediately assume him to be a criminal.

He turned to her, stopping her as she walked, kneeling down enough to be eye level. She looked at him in the eyes, shivering in the cold air of Heavenly Host. Her eyes shining in the dim light. He pressed his lips against hers in a quick motion, attempting to pull away immediately but was stopped by Nana holding the back of his head. Her eyes closed. After a few seconds she pulled away, gasping for air, looking back at the older boy with a new light in her eyes.

Yoshiki stared for a second, in disbelief. Though he looked away when the two heard a grumble from Ayumi, they looked over to her, a look of shock on her face, and... Something else...

Jealousy.

Ayumi quickly looked away, pretending not to see what she had just seen, though on some level, was angry at Yoshiki.

On the other hand, Yoshiki grinned as soon as he saw the angry Shinozaki. She had missed out on her chance. He wasn't giving her another.

She's your problem now Satoshi.


	5. Satoshi X Tohko (Fluff)

**This was suggested by Erikas54321, who didn't include whether it should be lemon or not, and didn't reply to my PMs, so I'm doin' fluff, if you wanted lemon, sorry, should have replied.**

Tohko felt her tooth dislodge from her gums. Bouncing around the inside of her mouth. She looked back in horror at Kizami, that man. No, MONSTER had punched her. She tasted blood, a lot of it, too. She saw Emi running the opposite way, behind Kizami... She had made it out, escaped. If only Tohko had believed her when she had said that Kizami had gone crazy.

She let out a whimper, putting her arms over her face, not wishing to take another blow like that to the face. The physicall pain stinging through her body, but not nearly as bad as the emotional pain. Her very Kizami... The one she had spent so much time fantasizing about, had just punched her, full blown, no holding back, straight to the face. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, unsure of whether or not he was planning another hit.

He immediately struck her again, proving his assault wasn't done, and was most likely going to end in murder. Tohko wasn't sure why this was happening to her, why her? The worst thing she had done in her life... Was... She literally couldn't think of anything bad she had done. Her life flashing before her eyes, she realized she had a very empty life, always abiding by rules, never having a boyfriend...

She let out another tear, it rolled down her cheek as she stood there in shock, the second punch had knocked her back a bit, she struggled to stay on her feet. She could feel something hard and small inside of her mouth... Had that bastard actually knocked a tooth out... Her mouth felt as if it was on fire. She looked at Kizami with pleading eyes, hoping that he may feel some sort of emotion, regret, anything.

As soon as her eyes met his, she realized he had made up his mind ten minutes ago, as soon as that red headed punk had threatened him with a knife, he was going to kill her, and both of them knew it, one of them noticibly happier at that fact than the other... That is... If Kizami could feel enough emotion to be happy. Fucking psycho... Tohko prepared herself for another hit, whimpering weakly, knowing the end of her life was near. She had no where to run... No where to hide... She didn't want to die... She didn't want to die... She wanted to see her mom, her dearest mommy again, only once more. She wanted to say goodbye to all of her friends and family... To have a funeral... But here... When she died... She knew that there'd be none of the such... There'd be search parties... But they'll never find her. The images of her past flashed through her mind at a million miles per hour, showing all of the missed oppritunities that would have led down a better, happier, longer life... But she didn't take them...

Kizami primed his fist back one more time, Tohko could feel herself getting light headed, one more hit would most likely send her to the ground, most likely out cold.

"STOP!" She suddenly heard a boy's voice echoing through the halls. Kizami stopped, turning around to see what he was absolutely certain to be his next victim. A teenager, about their age, stood there, his white buttoned up shirt was tattered, it looked as if he was there for a while. Kizami stood straight, now facing the teen. Kizami looked much stronger than the teen, and even wielded a knife... Tohko was certain that this boy would die if he were to fight the taller man.

"Do. Not. Touch. Her." The teen said, his voice full of hatred, and sympathy for Tohko. He gritted his teeth, ready for anything this fucker could throw at him.

"And who are you to tell me that I can't kill these pests?" Kizami asked, his voice calm as if he was in any old situation, talking to the family, getting some dinner with some friends.

"I'm Satoshi Mochida..." He said quietly. "You CANNOT do that to her! She's done nothing to you, you psychopath!" Kizami stepped forward, causing Satoshi to gulp, he had gotten himself into worse situations... He could get out of this? Right?

He looked at the girl, looking past Kizami, his eyes met with hers momentarily. "RUN! GET OUT OF HE-" He was cut off by Kizami grabbing him by the neck, unpocketing the knife quickly, ready to have his first kill. He primed it quickly, ready for the kill. Satoshi couldn't move... He... Was he going to die? He... No... No he didn't even know if Yuka had made it out or not, yet! What about Naomi? And Shinohara, and Yoshiki? And the Class rep, and the teacher? Mayu and Morishige?" He didn't know what had happened to any of them.

He needed to survive this... For Yuka... For Naomi... And for that girl... If he died now, then this monster would just go back to hunting her. He struggled, using all of his might to try and move Kizami's arm, but to no use, he was like a tank... At least... He managed to save a girl, albiet only temporary. His life still meant something, his death still meant something.

The girl watched for a moment, watching Kizami prime the knife back, the boy struggled. She gulped, knowing full well that she had to get out of there, and wasn't happy with this situation at all. This boy was going to die just to keep her alive for a bit longer, to give her a slight chance at surviving just a tiny bit longer. This boy, in a single moment, left a better impression on her than Yuuya ever did, and she had crushed on him for her entire childhood. She gulped, spitting out the lone tooth that that bastard had knocked out, then turning to run. Stopping at the doorway to see Kizami slowly pressing the knife into Satoshi, so far, he was struggling strongly enough to keep it fully out of him.

Letting just the very point of the knife to penetrate his skin. Slow, thin streams of blood leaked down, soaking up in his shirt. Satoshi pushed back with all his might, trying to make Yuuya let him go, but he only squeezed harder on his throat... If the knife didn't kill him, the choking surely would... He was fucked... But he saw it as a good death, much better than just passing away in your sleep, as this death had consiquences. That girl lived because of him, dead or not.

She didn't want to look, Satoshi was getting killed by Kizami... Because of her... And her stupid fucking crush! She groaned, knowing she can't just leave him like that. Turning around and sprinting back. Kizami wasn't ready for anything other than Satoshi's struggles, being focused on struggling to plunge the knife deeper into him. He didn't expect another person to just slam into him.

Tohko used all her might in bashing him off of the boy, he stumbled and fell onto the floor. He looked back up at the two, now seeing two victims. Satoshi's shirt now had been soaked in that one spot, in blood. It was dripping down. The knife hadn't even gone in far, just enough to make him bleed. Tohko stood next to him, looking him in the eyes, very briefly, before turning to Kizami once more.

"Yuuya! Get ahold of yourself, this isn't you!" She begged, her last attempt at making her life long crush realize what he was doing.

"You don't know me bitc-" The boy started, before being struck, out of the darkness, with a hammer. It shocked both Satoshi and Tohko, but it seemed to have killed, or knocked Yuuya. Tohko stood close to Satoshi, taking a step towards the wounded boy. She didn't know him, and he didn't her, but he had just attempted to trade his life for hers. In that moment, she knew, that this man was ten times better than Yuuya ever was.

Satoshi avoided jumping, trying to be the brave on in the situation. The savior of the two stepped out into the darkness. He looked like a monster, but his eyes were sympathetic.  
He grabbed the dead or out cold Yuuya by the leg, and dragged him into the darkness. Leaving behind a blood trail. The pounding footsteps from the monster slowly got quieter and quieter.

Now standing in dim light, in silence. Tohko turned to the boy, tears in her eyes. Two of her friends were dead, and knowing this place, probably more would follow. Although,  
she saw the light at the end of the darkness, and in that light, stood Satoshi.

Satoshi had shaky breathing, he was clutching his stomach, his hand starting to get stained with his own blood. "I'll... Be okay..." He said slowly, he looked at the girl, she had large, beautiful blue eyes, her hair color was hard to make out in the darkness, but it seemed as though it was tinted green. Possibly dyed. The girl was crying, and when she opened her mouth to say something to the boy, he saw blood drip out.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, seeing the blood. His voice was music to her ears, much softer in contrast to the terrible things she had seen and heard since arriving there.

"I'm... Okay, he knocked one of my teeth out... Are you okay? I think we need to get you help!" Tohko's voice full of fear, and worry for the boy.

"He knocked a tooth out? I don't see it, you have a beautiful smile..." The boy chuckled, finding a way to turn this situation into a romantic moment.

"It's one of the back ones... And... You never answered me... Are you okay?" Tohko inched closer to the taller boy. He still clutched his stomach. She worried for him, not wishing to lose her new... Friend. The one who just risked his life to save hers. It was the same thing with Yuuya, the second she saw him, it was love at first sight... But this time...  
This boy deserved her love... Yuuya never did anything for her, never talked to her, this boy, within seconds of meeting her, had done more than anyone in her life has done for her.

"It's not that deep, I'll be fine, I'm Mochida Satoshi... But you can call me Satoshi... If you want..." He said, wow... Already on a first name basis? Tohko was impressed with the boy, with Satoshi.

"I'm Kirisaki Tohko, you can also just call me Tohko..." She leaned closer to Satoshi, her warm breath hitting him in the face, inviting him. He... Was... Getting invited... Right? He forgot about Naomi for a moment... She never really liked him back... Right? So he should probably just move on...

He wondered for a moment whether or not he was getting invited for a kiss, but no longer did he have to wonder, when Tohko planted her lips on his. Electric shocks seemed to emit from the two, it sure felt like it, Satoshi was surprised at first, not expecting the girl to be so... Forward... But eased into it... Taking his hand off of the cut for one moment to hug the girl closer. She stuck her tongue out, asking for entry.

His first kiss slowly turned into his first french kiss, their tongues touching, wrapping around eachother... He tasted her blood, not much of it anymore, but the taste was still there. She pulled away, almost falling down due to the lack of air... She stumbled.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked, happiness in his voice. Tohko looked at him with bright eyes, regaining her balance.

"Now I am..."


	6. Naomi X Yoshiki

**This one was suggested by Santte, took me a while, but I got this one finished. It's a lemon, so yeah, there's that. This fic is taking over my life, seriously I have so many requests now, and there's the people requesting like 4-10 different couples, and I'm all like 'nope'. Sorry, but could you keep your requests to 1-2 per person? Please?**

Naomi stood in Yoshiki's apartment, waiting for him to get ready for the school dance. Satoshi, once again, didn't have the courage to ask her, so she went with Yoshiki... As...AS OF FRIEND, of course... Yeah. She wasn't trying to make Satoshi jealous of course, she was just trying out something new, as Satoshi was proving to be a... Difficult might as well give up on him, as he showed no signs of liking her back, at least, that's what it looked like to her.

Yoshiki came out of his room, his hair looked usual, and he wore a black sweatshirt. It wasn't a dressy, fancy dance, so Naomi also wore her casual clothing. As it was an after hours event, and the school day was officially over, they didn't have to wear the school uniforms, allowing people to truly express themselves. She wore shorts that stopped about halfway down her thighs, revealing most of her legs. Showing off her ass. Though she didn't mean to look that... showy, she just wanted to fit in. As almost all of the other girls at these dances wore clothing like that.

She wore a red T-shirt, showing off a generous amount of cleavage, she felt almost embarrassed dressing like this, but... She didn't want to stand out in the crowd. Yoshiki wore a plain white shirt, covered by a large pull over black hoodie. His dark blue jeans almost getting lost in the darkness.

"Ok, Nakashima... Let's go..." He said slowly, remembering Ayumi. But... Ayumi was always so focused on Mochida, he was certain that Shinozaki and him could never be a thing, so he gave up, simple as that. He thought it would be much harder to get a date to the dance, but was surprised when Naomi, with a large, visible red tint on her face, handed him a note under the table during lunch.

_Will you go to the dance with me? - Naomi :)_

_Kishinuma looked back at her, expecting her to be laughing, thinking that it was a joke, he chuckled a bit. She liked Mochida, right? "So you want me to pass this on to Satoshi?" He asked her slowly, a grin on his face. Oh man, he was so glad that Satoshi was finally going to get a girl. It was sad seeing his friend alone for so long... Not that he had much success with girls, but... Kishinuma didn't mind much._

_"No..." Naomi said slowly, hurt in her voice, he had assumed she was trying to give it to Satoshi... Did Kishinuma not think of her as a good girl to date? Was she not pretty enough for him? Or did he still have that crush on the class rep?_

_"Oh..." Kishinuma let out quietly, no one at the table noticing the two's small little conversation. The realization had hit Yoshiki like a bullet, Nakashima... Liked HIM? Surely it was just to make Satoshi jealous... But it was a start for Yoshiki, it could be his new beginning. No longer could he just be the pest constantly trying to hook up with Ayumi._  
_The girl miles out of his league._

_"Sure." He said, a grin forming on his face. Surprising Naomi. So he was over Shinozaki? Well, it's probably for the best, she wasn't that nice to him._

_"W...What?" She said, the red tint on her face becoming more and more easy to see._

_"I'll go." He said simply, going back to eating. Naomi mentally fist pumped, a firework going off in her brain. This was her new beginning, no longer did she have to be chasing around a boy that'd never want to go out with her._

_Yoshiki noticed that she was generally happier the rest of that day, seeming as if she had accomplished something. 'Wow,' he thought. 'She really DOES like me'_

"You know you don't have to call me Nakashima anymore, Yoshiki." Naomi let his first name out of her mouth for the first time in her life, it felt weird, a fluffy, tingle... Ignited inside of her. "We're going to the dance together, I think we're close enough to use first names."

"Oh, ok..." He said slowly, his hands in his pockets as they walked slowly towards the school. "You... You aren't just doing this to get Satoshi jealous... Right?"

Naomi was surprised at the question, Kishinuma was nervous that she was only going to the dance with him for Satoshi related reasons. She wasn't, though, even if no one believed her. She just wanted to see the other end of the spectrum. She had been focused on getting Satoshi to come around for so many years, that she didn't even realize what other guys could be like.

"No, no of course not. I could ask the same thing about the class rep, you know?" She said, feeling hurt that Kishinuma could think that she would be capable of being so heartless. Though she had the same thoughts about Kishinuma, so she couldn't be too mad. Oh well, they were only going as friends... That's what she kept telling herself, but... So far it didn't seem like it. She had came over to his house about an hour early, ate dinner with him, laughed and talked. All of that... Just as friends, right? It was hard for Naomi to say that she didn't have feelings for the boy at this point.

"I wouldn't do that, Naomi, not to you especially." Kishinuma said, a grin forming on his face. "Besides, she missed her ride on the Yoshiki bus, from what I hear, it's really fun."

Naomi thought about that for a moment, was he being perverted, or just joking around? Did he mean it in a perverted way? "I... Um... Didn't mean that in any... Wrong way..." Yoshiki stuttered out, seeing the look on Nakashima's face. Naomi smiled, relieved that her date wasn't a complete pervert. She giggled a bit, seeing the flustered look on his face, never seeing him display that emotion before, at least not because of her.

Yoshiki awkwardly scatched the back of his head, trying his best to remove the faint red tint from his face. Thinking about anything besides the situation that they were already in. He wasn't sure why he was getting so flustered over Naomi, they had both agreed the date was just... Out of friendlyness... But... He felt something he had never felt before, not from anyone, not even Shinozaki... He told himself the week before that he was over Shinozaki, and so far, was standing by it. Seeing her for the self absorbed annoying girl that she really is. She was never nice to Kishinuma, not once.

Did he like her? No, no he's LIKED a lot of girls before... This was more... A LOT more. Did he love her? I mean, the two had known eachother for quite some time, and have been friends since the start of the year... But... He never really got any alone time with her, the dinner that day was the first time... And he loved it. Naomi did too, he could see it. She was in denial that she had the same feelings towards Yoshiki now, but... He could see it in her face.

She looked as if she was in deep thought, but constantly looked over to Yoshiki, a dreamy look on her face, a blush appearing every single time he would start talking to her. The feeling was mutual, and Kishinuma could tell, yet... He decided against saying anything about it.

She was meant for Satoshi, and he couldn't let her get distracted by him, despite how he was starting to feel about her... And feel less about Ayumi.

The wind started blowing slightly, creating a cool breeze. Naomi, being dressed in short shorts and a T-shirt, was starting to feel cold.

"Yoshiki, can we hurry up? It's starting to get cold." She asked, getting goose bumps on her arms and legs. Kishinuma nodded, pulling his sweatshirt off of him, revealing the T-shirt underneath. Naomi could almost outline his muscles, feeling tingly as she looked at him. Her sensitive areas feeling uncomfortable, and fuzzy as she walked. He handed her his sweatshirt gingerly.

She took it, feeling the breeze wrap around her body. She slid it on, over her shirt. Sniffing silently as it was over her face. It smelt wonderful, like him. Like cologne and the wilderness. She loved it. There was no denying it now, she acknowledged that she felt something strong for the boy, too ashamed to admit it.

The sweatshirt, though way too large for her, felt soft on her. The smell was inviting. It smelt like a new house, or car. One that just had been cleaned to the fullest potential. Not what she expected. She stopped for a second, her knees wobbling. She shuddered, and then looked down, feeling like a pervert for liking his scent. She caught up to Yoshiki before he noticed she had stopped.

"Thank you, Yoshiki." Naomi said happily, once again going out of her way to say his first name. It felt... Good to say it. She couldn't explain it, but it was true.

The school was just a few buildings away, the sound of cheerful laughing war almost audible from inside. "So Nakas- N... Naomi, do you know who else is coming?" Kishinuma asked, looking up at the building. Naomi immediately assumed he was thinking about Shinozaki, but quickly realized he just meant HIS friends, Morishige and Satoshi.

"Oh, yeah, Morishige, Satoshi, Suzumoto, Seiko... I think all of our friends are going to be there!" Naomi said excitedly. Walking closer to Yoshiki. So close that their hands touched. Kishinuma immediately withdrew, not wanting to make Naomi uncomfortable.

"S-Sorry!" He said, a worried expression on his face. Naomi smiled warmly at him, wishing he hadn't withdrew, wishing that he just accepted it, and held her hand. He was almost as dense as Satoshi! But at least Kishinuma was nice about it, not wanting to upset her, aborting mission whenever he got too close to her... If only he knew.

And if only she knew that Kishinuma knew. Because he was having just about the same thoughts about her, than she was of him. It was quite sweet actually, romantic in a weird sense. She looked up to him, it was about 10:00 PM now, so the sun was setting. He looked down to her, realizing just how beautiful she was in the orange light. Her soft cheeks almost illuminated by the dim sun slowly going over the edge of the horizon.

Her eyes glinting in the sunlight, they had stopped right outside the school. Why? Both of them didn't know what they were doing, they just... Looked at eachother. Naomi gulped, knowing what she had to do, and that she wanted to do it so very badly. She drew closer to him, slowly putting her hand on his chest.

She embarrassingly pecked him on the lips, immediately withdrawing out of fear that he wouldn't like it, that he wouldn't like her. To her surprise, when she looked back she saw Yoshiki, a small red tint on his cheeks, a wide smile on his face. So the cat was out of the bag at this point... No hiding it... She liked him, and Naomi assumed he liked her back...

She smiled back to Yoshiki, drawing closer to him once more. This time, they both knew what they wanted to do. Yoshiki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She hugged him too, looking up to him with the same beautiful eyes she had looked at him with for all of their lives, yet neither of them realized their potential together.  
They kissed once again, this time, neither of them withdrew. They both sat there, for a moment. Naomi pulled away, grinning like a madman. Her first kiss...

Seiko was going to be super ultra jelly.

Naomi took off his sweatshirt, giving it back to Kishinuma so it didn't look like anything happened to any of their friends. Kishinuma slid it back on, then walked through the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two sat at a table next to their friends. The school dances were more like regular parties instead. A few large tables strewn out, a dancefloor, loud speakers... The only difference it was to a regular party was that they played a romantic song every now and then.

Kisaragi Academy always let students from the surrounding school into their dances, a friendly gesture. At a table sat a few Byakaden Academy students that had come to the dance.

Emi, Tohko, Mitsuki, Fukuroi, and Kensuke. They shared topics and laughed, up until the first slow dance came on the loud speakers. Fukuroi turned to Mitsuki gave an awkward smile that spelt 'Please?' Mitsuki rolled her eyes, smiling at the mature boy. She nodded and the two went to the dance floor together. Leaving Kensuke and the two other girls just sitting there.

Emi and Tohko looked at eachother and back to Kensuke. "Dibs!" Emi suddenly bursted out, Tohko swore silently, face-palming as Emi dragged Kensuke out to the dance floor.

Tohko looked as all of her friends had dances, besides her. Was she not good enough?

"Um... Hey?" A voice said quietly from behind her. She looked up, seeing a boy she had never seen before, he must have gone to Kisiragi. "Would you like to dance?" He said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. He had dirty blonde hair, and glowing blue eyes. He wore the Kisiragi High uniform even though the dance didn't require you to wear uniforms.  
**(Yes, I decided to throw in an OC from a different story of mine, the one who guesses the character wins a cookie.)**

"Yeah!" Tohko said excitedly, jumping up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Few Minutes Earlier

Naomi sat talking to Seiko, happily.

"I'm sorry you didn't get a date to the dance Naomi..." Seiko changed the mood, making it a lot more sympathetic.

"Actually..." Naomi started, thinking of Yoshiki, where was he, anyways? He started talking with Morishige and Mayu when he first arrived... And that was the last time she had seen him. What if a slow song starts? Will he find her? Will he care?'

Seiko gasped, a light coming to her face. "Satoshi finally asked you out?" She smiled for her friend.

"Er... No." Naomi said awkwardly, suddenly spotting Kishinuma among the crowd, he was making his way towards the two. Hopefully Seiko could keep a secret... Naomi didn't want her and Yoshiki's new born relationship out in the public. That thought caused Naomi to go further into her mind, were the two even dating? They had kissed, twice...  
But... Nothing was said afterwards.

"You asked him?" Seiko said, raising an eyebrow.

"...No..." Naomi said quietly.

"So what happened?" Seiko stopped, seeing Kishinuma sit next to Naomi. "Oh. My. God." She said slowly, an amazed grin on her face. She looked like she had just seen a unicorn riding on a rainbow. Kishinuma grinned, seeing that Seiko had taken this new info well. "Naomi you dawg!" She laughed, "Did NOT expect that, how did you two get together?"

"I... Um... Passed him a note during lunch..." Naomi was blushing harder than she had ever during her entire life. "He said yeah... We just had dinner together, and then we came here..."

Yoshiki had a large smile on his face. Seiko d'awwed at the two. It was so kawaii. "Ohhh, so romantic, I never really thought of you two as a potential couple... It really feels great to see you happy Naomi... You too Kishinuma!" Seiko looked so happy at the two's new found relationship.

Kishinuma's ears were met by the beginning of a slow song. He knew what was coming, he saw a few girls at a table nearby rush with guys from their same school, leaving one behind. He grinned when he saw a freshman he knew from their school slowly walk up behind her, as if he was contemplating whether or not to ask her to dance.

He looked back at Naomi who was looking at him already. Seiko sat off to the side. Wishing to see the two kiss. "Do iiiitttt!" She grumbled to Naomi. "DO IT." Naomi stepped towards him, kissing him lightly up until he grabbed her and pulled her closer. Their kiss was deep, and if the music had been a bit quieter, they could have heard Seiko's cheering coming from a few feet away.

"May I have this dance?" Kishinuma asked in a hilarious forced English accent. Causing Naomi to giggle a bit. Kissing him once more on the cheek as the two walked off to the dancefloor. Seiko sat there, bitting her lip, the only thing going through her mind was a threesome with the new couple and her. If only... If only... Nah, stuff like that didn't happen in the real world... But she so wished that it did, she was a pretty perverted girl, while all the other females hid, and tried to convince themselves that they didn't have perverted thoughts every now and then, Seiko accepted it, and even voiced a few of them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The dance ended, it had been fun while it lasted, and it was kinda sad to see all of the new faces leave out the door. Naomi sat at the steps with Kishinuma and Seiko. Kishinuma sat there with the two as they talked girl talk, he didn't want to listen to half of it, most of it was about fashion, and butts. Not quite sure why Seiko was obsessed with Naomi's ass, but hey, he wasn't judging, he agreed with Seiko, it's pretty nice.

Naomi didn't feel comfortable talking about their cup sizes and stuff like that like she usually did with Seiko, since Kishinuma was right there... But... Somehow she was proud of her chest today, looking down every now and then to see them, the cleavage showing on her T-Shirt. Damn... She never realized how hot she was. She always thought that if she was a guy, she'd want fuck herself.

Seiko finally left, leaving Kishinuma and Naomi to sit alone on the steps... It was awkward at first, the two just sat there in silence. It was now dark, as the dance was a few hours long. Naomi needed to do something, but... What? She needed to do something to claim Kishinuma as her own.

With Seiko leaving, she saw the perfect opportunity... For seduction. She needed to make sure that Kishinuma liked her back as much as she liked him. She gulped... Was she really planning to do something like that? She... Was almost 17 now, so... It wouldn't be too weird for her to loose her virginity... Much less to him, Kishinuma, god knows she wanted it. The two walked to the parking lot, hoping to start their way back to Yoshiki's apartment, so he could get his car and drive her home.

"Yoshiki?" She asked, setting her plan in motion. She needed to do this, she needed to make sure that he was prepared for a relationship.

"Uh, yeah?" He asked, staring at the star filled night sky with Naomi. It was truly romantic.

"I..." She thought of an excuse for Yoshiki to be close to her, or to be touching her, maybe she could tell him that her back itched, and that would start something? Maybe?  
No... No she had an idea.

"I'm cold again..." She said slowly. Kishinuma nodded, knowing what she wanted, or at least he thought he knew. He pulled up his sweatshirt once more. It covered his eyes for just one moment as he pulled it up.

He lifted it off of his face to realize Naomi was now sitting in front of him, her shirt lifted up over her chest, revealing her breasts to him. He was shocked, he froze right there. Staring at her for a bit.

"N-Naomi?" He asked, a bit confused. He pulled the sweatshirt all the way off slowly. Handing it to her, what was she doing? There's no possible way she was just being THAT forward? Right? Naomi put the hoodie down, slowly lifting her shirt all the way off. Kishinuma's confused face slowly turned into a small confused smile. He was obviously confused, and flustered, but... On some level was thankful that this was happening. So this was what he was missing out on while chasing Shinozaki? Man, he should've smartened up sooner.

He... Was being invited... Right? She wouldn't do this if she wasn't ready for it... Right?

He raised his hand slightly towards Naomi, giving her a look that spelled 'is this okay?' She nodded, inviting him further. He laid his hand it, the heat coming off of her body drove him crazy. He could feel her slowly nipple harden as she placed his palm over it, she gulped as he touched it, silencing a groan that almost escaped her throat. Her face was red as all hell, but the smile of success on her face showed her true emotions.

Kishinuma on the other hand, was also loving it, yet he tried not to look TOO happy in order to not freak out Naomi. He slowly lifted his other hand, fondling her other breast. Finally the build-up of silenced groans had become too much, and Naomi let out a tiny moan. Her pussy felt weird and fuzzy, something she had never felt before. She gulped, knowing full well what she wanted.

"Do me." She said quietly, through the embarrassment.

"Wh-What?" He said, laughing nervously.

"Fuck me." She said once again, making it more obvious of what she wanted. She had always heard that girls aren't the ones in the relationship who wanted sex, but... Right now, she was proving that to be wrong.

"Whoa there, hotshot." Kishinuma joked awkwardly. "We're... Kinda in a bad place for this..." He looked around, seeing no one around, in fact the only light source the two had was the full moon and the stars shining down on them. It created enough light just to barely make out details.

"Oh..." Kishinuma said quietly, realizing no one was around to see them or hear them. It had been an hour or so since the dance had ended, so no one was still in the school.

"So it's a no then?" Naomi asked quietly, scared of rejection. Yoshiki thought for a second looking around to reassure himself that no one else was around.

"O...K... Ok, I'll do it... But... Does this mean we're dating now?" Yoshiki asked, gulping and nervously looking around.

"Of course it does, Yoshiki." Naomi smiled, wrapping her arms around the larger person. Her breasts pressing against him in an awkward, yet amazing way. He gulped, deciding against resisting and just letting it happen. Even going as far as to hug her back, kissing her lightly on the forehead. Naomi would have just stayed like this, hugging him, but the feeling inside of her wouldn't let that happen. It was the first time she had felt this emotion.

Lust.

She pushed his head up, towards her, kissing him deeply. Poking at his lips with her tongue. Her heartbeat was almost audible, it was so loud. She wanted this. She started rolling up his shirt, being able to see in the dim moonlight his muscles. She had never looked at Yoshiki like she was now, blind to it, ignorant of it. Happy that she could see now.

She licked her lips, running her hand over his stomach and chest. She thought momentarily about Shinozaki, and how she would ignore Yoshiki's crush. She's missed out, BIG TIME.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Shinohara sat in the bushes, holding her phone, taking video after video of what was going down. Her breathing shaky. He saw Kishinuma's toned body, and her sweet sweet Naomi in the nude... She could barely contain herself from just lunging out of the hiding spot and jumping into the pile.

"This is gonna be good..." She mumbled to herself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naomi left took her shorts off, and slid her underwear down her legs, placing them in the pile of clothes. Kishinuma unzipped his jeans, pulling them down slightly, so that his erection popped out of the pants. Naomi caught view of it, it was amazing. It took her breath away, and made her knees wobble a bit. She could almost get a nose bleed just from looking at it. Kishinuma was embarrassed by her stare, he wasn't used to this.

He wasn't a virgin, though, he had lost that to a girl he had met from a different school. He hadn't really talked to her after that.

Naomi invited him to take the lead, sitting down on the concrete of the parking lot. Kishinuma awkwardly walked towards her, kneeling down next to her. He slowly pushed her down onto her back, her legs wrapping around him. He could feel the heat of her vagina on the tip of his dick. Even though it was about an inch away. He gulped, pressing it into her, the tip slowly got engulfed by it, disappearing inside of her.

She let a small moan out of her mouth, further encouraging Yoshiki. He was certain that she was a virgin, so he decided to take it extra slow. Pushing it in until he hit a small barrier. It felt weird to be doing this outside, even if no one was around.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Yeah, she's still there in the bush, taking videos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He kissed her lightly, both of them knowing full well what was about to happen. She gave a nod, and he pushed in with a bit of force, breaking the flesh wall inside of her. She gasped, expecting it to be MUCH, MUCH more painful than it actually was. A sting shot through her body for a very brief moment, then immediately went away. She sighed in relief, expecting it to be much worse than it was.

"You... You're bleeding a bit..." Yoshiki noted, looking at her, a few beads fell onto the concrete, but it didn't hurt, so Naomi didn't care.

"Just keep going... Please, Yoshiki?" She almost begged in a hushed voice. He was now holding her by the sides as she lay on her back, leaning on top of her. He slowly pulled out, waiting for the 'go ahead' from Naomi. Her heavy breathing the only thing the two could hear. She nodded, and he immediately slid back into her, pulling back out slowly, and back in. Naomi was enjoying it for what it was, but wanted more. "Faster..." She gasped out, Yoshiki nodded, and started pushing into her at a quickened pass. Naomi gasped for air, and every time she breathed out, it was followed by a moan.

Naomi no longer wanted to be on her back, as the concrete was starting to scratch her skin. "S..." She moaned in the middle of her sentence. "St..op, for a second, Yoshiki..." Yoshiki immediately stopped, pulling out of her. She breathed for a second, listening to her heartbeat.

She rolled over and propped herself onto her hands and knees. Her ass just inches away from Yoshiki. "Whenever your ready..." She said, closing her eyes. Yoshiki just stood there for a moment. Jesus this girl was crazy... He never realized it up until now though. He loved it.

He put the tip up to her, breathing in and out deeply before pressing it in. He had one hand on her right ass cheek, and the other grabbing her waist to support himself. He started to pound into her, hitting the walls of her pussy. She squealed a few times, but always silenced herself before it got too loud, the moaning and groaning coming from her almost sounded almost like an animal instead of human.

Yoshiki felt jolts of rising pleasure throughout his body, he was no stranger to this.

Naomi pressed against his force, feeling a warm, tingling sensation build up in her stomach. She let out a small gasp, as she felt her entire body tense up, it took her about five minutes to climax? She knew that wasn't normal, was he hitting a specific spot or something? She gasped for air for a few moments, peaking back to see Yoshiki regaining his posture.

"Did... You?" She asked, he shook his head no, but was prepared to just get up and go, he wasn't doing this for his own pleasure, of course, it was Naomi's time. "Come here..." She ordered, he was surprised, shuffling gingerly over to the other side of her. Surprised when she immediately, without a moment's notice wrapped her lips around in, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could. Taking about half of it in as she stroked the other half with her hand.

It took about a minute for him to let out a groan, and she felt a hot sticky liquid pour out into her mouth, it tasted salty and bitter, yet on some level, sweet. She swallowed as much as possible, opening her mouth as he took it out of her. Letting the rest slide down her tongue and onto the ground. A bit of it sticking to her cheeks. Both of the two got dressed, Kishinuma somehow managing to crack jokes at a time like this.

Naomi giggled, covering her breasts up once more with her shirt, sliding her panties and then her shorts onto her. She felt as though a hold inside of her had been filled, both in her heart, and her pussy. "I love you, Yoshiki..." She said, finding it oddly easy to say. She had been thinking about it ever since the dinner.

He sat silent for a moment, looking at her. "I love you too..." He mustered up the courage to say... A grin forming on his face. Naomi lovingly hugged him, avoiding kissing him as the taste of his own semen might be a bit of a buzzkill.

"So you think I should just drive you home now, or..." He started as the two started walking away.

"I texted my mom a while ago, she thinks I'm staying at Seiko's..." She giggled.

"Well then, my apartment it is." Kishinuma laughed, a wide smile appearing on his face.

Leaving behind the parking lot, and the bush next to the treeline. Inside of the bush, though, Seiko Shinohara was currently looking over all 186 pictures, and 46 videos she had taken of the two having sex. Her mouth almost watering. "I knew it..." She kept telling herself.

"It WAS good."


	7. Seiko X Yoshiki

**Okay people! This one's been requested bit by several guests, one of which asked for Ayumi to get jealous and then go get with Morishige, so I'm getting ALL of these out of the way in the same chapter! It's pretty much all lemon, so don't be surprised, next one I do will be fluff, I promise!**

Yoshiki and Seiko sat alone. Awkwardly talking to each other. The both of them were usually so open... Yet... When they were together... Silence. Neither of them could tell whether that was a good or bad thing. He gulped, peaking at her, just as she peaked at him. Noticing that she had looked at him once again. He had to strike up conversation.  
He had to do it and quick. What if she started thinking wrong of him?

Seiko was visibly shaking, not sure of what she could say to Yoshiki. She... She loved him, and sympathized for him, she tried to be regular Seiko, a pervert around him, but for once in her life... She was embarrassed to show what she was really like around him. She gulped, looking up at him as he sat at the table next to her.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I seem to have started this without explaining what situation they're in. The two were at a group get together at the park, up until everyone left, leaving Seiko and Yoshiki to wait for their respective rides.

Well... Yoshiki's apartment was only a block away, but Seiko's house was much further, she had to wait for her dad to get done working to pick her up... IN FOUR FUCKING HOURS. She thought the get together was going to last much... Much longer... So she didn't get anyone to drive her home, because she thought by the time it was done, her dad would already be out of work.

Yoshiki could of gone home at any point, but he volunteered to stay with Seiko so she didn't feel alone. She was appreciative, as it gave her four hours alone with Yoshiki... She thought of all the things they could do in four hours, from anything to write a poem, to an orgy with all of the people at the park... Yeah, Seiko was like that, even though she was told constantly through her life that girls aren't perverted... She was just as much perverted as any guy she had met, and was WAY more comfortable voicing it than any of 'em.

She thought about Naomi, her love. Though Naomi couldn't give her things that Kishinuma could, Naomi WOULDN'T do things to her like Kishinuma would under the right situation. Right? Kishinuma... WOULD make love to her... Right? Did... He like her back? Did he? He surely did... Seiko was sure of it. She knew what guys were like when they liked a girl... He used to be like that towards Shinozaki, the class rep. But when she attempted to ask Mochida out, and when got rejected, Yoshiki was right there to try and lift her spirits.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ayumi blamed him when he tried to help her. Saying that Mochida didn't say yes because of Kishinuma... He didn't talk to Shinozaki after that, finally getting enough of her attitude towards him. When Shinozaki finally smartened up... It was too late, she tried to talk to Kishinuma after that, but he ignored her text messages, and avoided her in school. He didn't want to be around her anymore. He had spent his entire year devoting his time to helping her, and she hated him for it. She didn't deserve his help, she didn't deserve his time.

And she didn't realize how much he actually did for her until he was gone, and out of her life. Her hair became messy and disorganized, she started having bags under eyes. She just looked worse in general, and definately felt worse too. She would often go to his pages on social networks and just look at his pictures, his hilarious posts that often featured most of her friends. Naomi, Satoshi, Seiko, Morishige and Mayu.

This is what her friends were doing while she sat at home wishing she hadn't done what she did to Kishinuma? They had fun with him, while she didn't even get to SEE him anymore?  
She there, going through his posts.

_Yoshiki Kishinuma: Morishige can't handle mah swag ;)_

She looked under the post, seeing a picture of Yoshiki wearing a hot pink shirt that read "I'm sexy and you can't deny it" and Morishige sitting next to him, laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face.

_Yoshiki Kishinuma: Favorite pic with three of my favorite gals!_

She looked under the post, seeing a picture of Yoshiki, Mayu, Seiko and Naomi. Yoshiki had his arms around Naomi and Seiko, they each had their hands on his shoulders. Mayu sat in the front, giving the camera a peace sign as she pointed back at Kishinuma, a large smile on her face, not forced at all... They all looked genuinely happy. Especially Seiko... She had a red tint on her face as she looked at the camera.

Shinozaki's flat face turned into a frown. She didn't like this... She HAD to fix things with Kishinuma... She now knew what she was missing out on. She read that there was a get together going on at the park... And she started getting ready to go to it. She planned on asking for forgiveness right there... In front of everyone.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Seiko realized very quickly that she had to do something. The time was flying by faster than she could have thought... And she only had three and a half hours to enact. She wasn't TECHNICALLY a virgin... As she had broken the hymen herself only a few months earlier. So she knew her first time having sex wouldn't be that painful, as even though she had never had sex, she didn't have her hymen intact.

She was open to the idea of having relations with Kishinuma, knowing full well she was wasting her time chasing after Naomi. Though she still loved Naomi dearly, she knew, (Now that Naomi was officially dating Satoshi) that she had no chance. She was open to any sort of relationship. With a woman, or man. She loved both sexes, and actually liked personalities more than she did bodies... But a good body didn't hurt... No... Not at all... She thought briefly of Naomi's chest... And Yoshiki's abs. Ohh she got excited just thinking about the two~.

Her mouth almost watering. She blinked back into reality, seeing Kishinuma sitting next to her on the bench. He had stayed with her, but since she had been... Spacing out for the past few minutes, he was scrolling through Facebook updates on his phone. Looking at funny posts from his friends.

"H-... Hey Kishinuma?" Seiko asked, feeling heat coming off of her own body.

She was wearing a skirt a bit longer than the ones used at school, and blue T-Shirt covered by a purple zip-up hoodie. She could feel cold air rising up into her skirt, pressing against her thin panties. She would have been cold had she not been generating heat from her own pussy. She was worried that she might stain the bench.

Kishinuma looked over gingerly, seeing Seiko uncomfortably sitting there, rubbing her thighs together. He noted how cute she looked, obviously embarrassed. He wished he had the guts to say something to her, he had the same problem with Shinozaki though... And now, he didn't want to be anywhere near her, so he decided that despite not wanting to, he had to be able to talk with his new crush.

"Yeah?" He finally mustered up the courage to say. Looking Seiko awkwardly in the eyes.

"Er... You don't still like Shinozaki, right?" Seiko asked, her eyes brightly shining. There was worry in her voice, and a bit of fear.

"What? Oh! No, no, I don't." He said, realizing her question. Why was she asking such a thing? Was it because... No... Things that great didn't happen to Yoshiki, he didn't have that much luck with girls. That was Satoshi's job. It seemed as though every girl liked him.

"So... Do you like anyone else, now?" Seiko asked, pulling herself towards him slightly. He didn't seem to notice, and just thought about her question for a moment.

"Er... Yeah I guess..." He said quietly, embarrassed.

"Do you like me?" She quickly asked, looking up at him with huge eyes.

"Wait, wha-" He was cut off by a kiss, it took him off guard, but he wasn't one to back down from a fight, and immediately pushed back. Putting his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She pressed against him, he could feel her pulse from her chest on his. He pulled away, gasping for air for a moment. He looked down at the girl, almost not believing what he had just done.

"I'll take that as a yes..." She said, burying her face into his chest. "Now... If you will..." She lifted her skirt slightly, revealing her panties. Kishinuma immediately looked away,  
attempting to respect her privacy. He mouthed an 'oh dear god' and slowly looked back, seeing that she still had the skirt lifted up.

"Er... Shinohara... We're... In... Public..." He said, looking around to realize that they were the only ones in the park, surrounded by trees and bushes. He gulped audibly.

"Just call me Seiko..." She said, climbing on top of him, pushing him onto his back on the bench. He stared in shock as she lay on top of him, their faces inches apart. She leaned forward slightly, kissing him one more, this time forcing her tongue into his mouth, he stared at her in shock. He'd never realized just how awesomely crazy Seiko was.

"Seiko, are you sure you want to do th- this... Here?" He asked, his voice shaky. He gulped as she climbed on top of him. She grinded against his crotch through his pants, sitting on him.

"Absolutely, Yoshi~!" She joked, leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips. Did this mean the two were dating now? It better have... Seiko grinned, moving her hands down to his pants. He was shocked at Seiko's... Forwardness. She unbuttoned the jeans, tugging them down slightly.

Yoshiki couldn't believe what was happening... Was this really happening? The chances of your crush liking you back is near impossible, let alone your crush being THIS forward.  
He breathed in, feeling Seiko's touch on his dick. Gulping, looking down to see Seiko lifting her skirt, moving her panties to the side to reveal her pussy. It was noticeably moist, almost glinting in the light.

She lowered herself onto him, slowly pushing into her. He was entirely engulfed by her, and was surprised to feel that she wasn't a virgin... Seiko could see the confusion on his face.

"Don't be mistaken, I've never done this... It's just... You know..." She motioned with her hand. Yoshiki, who still didn't believe he was in this situation, stared at the girl. He was so nervous someone would see the two... But... It was beginning to get dark and the park wasn't that popular anyways, they had been alone with their friends most of the day.

"Er... So... Does this mean we're dating... or...?" Kishinuma started awkwardly.

"I guess so." She giggled, raising herself once again. he found it difficult to believe she was joking around while he was inside of her. She dropped down once more, causing a sort of tingle to go through both of their bodies. He stared at her, not able to tell what exactly she would do next. She was an unpredictable girl, and he liked that.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ayumi turned the corner, preparing herself to give her speech to Kishinuma.

"Er... So... Does this mean we're dating... or...?" She heard from a little ways away, she peered around the corner, shocked to see Shinohara on top of Kishinuma. Not only was she on him, he was IN her. He gasped quietly, dropping her little note she had written for him. She turned around, knowing full well what she had to do.

If any part of Kishinuma still loved Shinozaki, then jealousy would be the best way to make that part show itself. She let the note hit a small puddle, turning around and in shock running. She had to make him jealous before she lost him to that... That PERVERT.

Now, all that was left in the park were the two on the bench, and the note slowly sinking into the puddle.

_Kishinuma, I know I was mean to you, I know. But I was being irrational. I beg of you to talk to me again, I don't NEED a relationship with you, but I at least want our friendship back, not seeing you ever has made me realize how much I needed you in my life, and now that your gone, I just don't want to leave my room anymore._

_Please, at least let me be your friend again, I want more than that, but being friends is a start._

_I love you Kishinuma._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She looked around, quickly spotting a nearby store. Bingo... Not only that, but one of her friends, Morishige, walked out of it. She grinned, knowing what she could do... She wouldn't do what that SLUT was doing to Kishinuma right now, but she knew a different way to get Kishinuma to see how much he still loved her.

She quietly made her way to him, sneaking up behind him as he walked. She suddenly yelled out his name.

"MORISHIGE." She said loudly, he turned, jumping slightly.

Their lips met for a good two seconds before Morishige realized who it was, pulling away. Within those two seconds, Ayumi had managed to snap at least ten pictures from her Iphone. Morishige stared at her for a moment.

"Thanks!" She said, walking away as he stared blankly.

"Wh-Wha- What the fuck?" He said quietly, staring at her as she walked away.

She looked over the photos, each of them taken about a fraction of a second apart. Yes... Tomorrow... She would show these to Yoshiki... Then... Then he would love her again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kishinuma lay on the bench with Seiko, both fully clothed again. The peaceful night sky shining down on them. Both were wide awake yet said nothing as they looked into each other's eyes. He quietly stroked her hair as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I... I love you Seiko..." He managed to get out.

"I love you too, Yoshiki!" She yelled excitedly, louder than she should have, her voice echoed for a moment through the park. She looked as if she had been waiting for that for a LOOONG time. The two sat in silence for a moment before realizing that Seiko's dad would come to pick her up in about two hours, so they had better not go to sleep, at least, not with her on top of him. He blinked, remembering he had forgotten to do something. Taking out his phone, he decided he would finally put the last nail in the coffin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ayumi grinned as she walked towards her house, tomorrow Kishinuma would be hers. She stopped suddenly when her phone lit up in her hand, realizing she had gotten a notification from a social media site.

Kishinuma Yoshiki and Shinohara Seiko are now in a relationship 15 likes 3 comments

She stopped, wanting to believe it was a joke. Was she too late? She looked through the comments in disbelief.

Nakashima: Wow, I actually didn't expect that, good job Seiko, nice catch... Good luck Kishinuma... You're going to need it 8D

Mochida: Good going Yoshiki, finally becoming a man!

Suzumoto: I knew something was up when he stayed behind at the park! That's so cute, I love it! I want to get some pictures with you guys together tomorrow!

She looked at her phone. Slowly realizing she was too late.

Fuck.


	8. Sachiko in Mitsuki X Morishige (Fluff)

**This one was requested a little time ago by DS, a guy who has yet to make an account, so I can't PM him. Dude, get an account. I beg of you! You seem like a cool guy to talk to. Sorry this one was really short, and there's not much in it. I couldn't really get much out of the whole 'Sachiko in Mitsuki's body' idea without going full lemon, and I'd really rather avoid going lemon with really young characters like Sachiko, Miki, Yuka and the like.**

Sachiko was bored, 30 years of sitting in the school and she had never really done anything besides kill, kill, and a little bit of torture every now and then, but let's not get into that. She had yet to experience any real things in life. She may have been young when she died, but she was almost 40 now.

This is a story of a forty year old virgin.

And she's not Steve Carell, so it's not as funny.

She sat there, in the darkness, thinking of ways she could at least experience some of the things in life she had missed out on. She suddenly sensed a presence in the room she was in.

A girl, very... Perky body, blue-ish eyes, walked into the room. She couldn't see Sachiko in the darkness. The girl was followed by a boy, blue hair, glasses, okay build.

"They're not here... My friends said that they'd all come here if we got separated..." The girl said, her voice trembling.

"It's fine, Mitsuki, I'll help you find your friends, and then we can all look for Mayu." The boy said, opening his phone, shining it into the darkness. Sachiko vanished, not wishing for them to see her.

She once more looked at the girl... Bingo. Mitsuki was her name, evidently. So now... She was preparing to make Mitsuki's mind her home for a brief amount of time.

The girl's mind was already very fragile, so possession wasn't very hard. Sachiko wiggled her fingers, looking down at the girls' chest.

So this is what having boobs felt like? It felt... Weird... Like there was a few extra pounds of fat hanging off your chest at every moment. Without Morishige noticing, she poked them a bit. Ooh~ They're sensitive!

She looked gingerly at Morishige once more, grinning. Oh, this was going to be great.

Quickly unbuttoning her new sailor uniform, sliding the top off. Wow... This girl had a better body than Sachiko could have guessed. Morishige shined the light further into the room, not noticing what was going on behind him.

"So, Mitsuki, what are your friends like? I-if you don't mind me asking, of course!" He said, looking around. He was never good at talking to girls, especially pretty ones. Of course Mayu was the only one for him, but that didn't stop him from making observations, and being nervous.

"They don't matter right now." What he thought was Mitsuki said in a hushed voice. This surprised him, he turned around immediately to see Mitsuki, shirtless. He stared for a moment before regaining his senses.

"Mitsuki, as much as I appreciate the... The... Uh... Gesture... Now... REALLY isn't the time..." He avoided looking at her, but against his own wishes he found his eyes peaking at her body. Wow...

He looked away from her, and was shocked to feel her touch on his side. The feeling of her pressing against him was so amazing, he could feel both of their heartbeats at the same time. Yet, he found it annoying. This girl... Why now? Why him?

"Oh come on, Shig!" She joked, using Mayu's name for him. He was surprised that this girl managed to come up with the same name as Mayu. Morishige gulped, feeling the girl's breath on his cheek.

She was only inches away.

He closed his eyes, knowing there was no way out of this. Despite looking calm and collected on the outside, he was fucking freaking out on the inside, he didn't want to be alone in this situation, and knowing that this girl wanted something from him made him relieved. Now he knew that this girl wouldn't leave him alone. He just had to roll with it, because if he rejected her, she might leave him alone in this... god forsaken place.

She leaned in for a kiss, her hand turning his head towards hers. She forced her mouth upon his. She was a stranger to kissing, and as such, did only what she had seen in manga and anime.

She saw the look on Morishige's face. Not excited like she wanted, not confusion like she would have guessed. Fear. Was he scared of this situation?

Morishige took note once more of Mitsuki's body.

"Er... Mitsuki... We really SHOULD get back to finding your, and my own friends. They could be in troube or-" He was cut off by another kiss. This time, she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Too far.

He pushed her away. "Really, I don't know what has gotten into you, but get ahold of yourself, we're in danger here!"

At this point, Sachiko realized she wasn't going to get anywhere with this... So she might as well just leave and go and torture some other victims or something. She felt depressed at her failed attempt to experience life.

Well... At least she got her first kiss.

But no, she wasn't going to leave without scaring the living hell out of this boy.

"I don't think you understand Morishige. I. AM. THE. DANGER." She let out, the last four words of the sentence had been distorted, and sounded as if it was screamed by a dying person, at their last few breaths. Morishige took a step back.

"W-what the hell are you?" He said, stepping back.

Mitsuki suddenly dropped to the floor, the demon inside of her suddenly giving control back to her. Mitsuki was terrified. She hadn't expected her first kiss to be while she was being possessed.

"Oughhh..." Mitsuki let out, lying on the floor.

"Is... Is that YOU, or is it... Whatever THAT was?" He asked, terrified.

"It's... It's me..." She gasped for air, reaching over for her sailor top out of sheer embarrassment. "Don't look... Idiot!" She said, staring at the boy.

"Oh, uh, sorry." He stuttered, looking away. He respected the girls privacy.

"You... Kiss like a little boy..." Mitsuki laughed, trying her best to at least make the situation less tense than it already was.

"Hell, YOU kiss like a little girl." Morshige said back, "Now can we PLEASE start searching for the others?"

If only he knew...


	9. Miki X Yuka (Fluff)

**This one was requested by Bloodstream1999, it's a fluff, so yeah. There's that. I realize now that there is no possible way for me to not be constantly updating this story. The requests are just piling up. Oh well, I knew what I was getting into.**

Miki sat in her older brother's apartment, as he and his friend played a competitive racing game in the other room. His friend, Satoshi had his sister tag along with him when he heard that there'd be another girl her age there. Miki and Yuka sat in the living room, alone. Nothing to do, nothing to say. She turned to Yuka, both sitting on the couch.

"So..." Miki started, unsure of what to say. When she looked at the other 14 year old girl... She saw a bit of herself in Yuka. Innocence, beauty. Yuka had a huge red tint on her face the entire time she had been sitting with Miki.

She wasn't stupid, Miki, she knew.

It's 2014, so of course, she was open to the idea of being lesbian. She wasn't closed minded, not at all. She considered herself bisexual, as she often had thoughts about both sexes.

She gulped quietly, wanting ever so badly to kiss the girl in front of her. The room almost silent, the only thing audible was their older brothers' yells from the other room, but it was muffled heavily.

Why not?

Just go for it.

_MY MINDS TELLING ME NO!_

_BUT MY BODY, MY BODY'S TELLING ME YEAAAH!_

She thought briefly about the action, a blush appearing on her face. The faint sounds of their brothers' in a competition wasn't a very good mood setter, but it'd have to do.

"So Yuka?" She started. Yuka turned, her blushed face lighting up.

"Yeah?" She asked, waiting intently on what the cute girl beside her had to say.

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"What? Er... N-" Yuka started, flustered.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Miki let out quietly. Looking away from Yuka, both of the girls now had large red tints on their faces.

"Um..." Yuka stuttered. Miki knew she had to do it, if she was ever going to do it, it had to be now. Right then and there. She leaned forward, planting her mouth upon Yuka's.  
To her surprise, she found that the smaller, younger looking girl, didn't resist. She slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

A click echoed through her room, the door had opened! Both of the girls separated and looked over to see Yoshiki staring at the two of them, confusion on his face. The room fell silent.

"D-Don't tell Onii-Chan!" Yuka let out, feeling so embarrassed she could cry.

"Um... I'ma... I'ma just go back in there..." Yoshiki stuttered, slowing backing into his room, closing the door slowly. Leaving both of the girls sitting on the couch, in an awkward silence.

"Sorry..." Miki whispered to Yuka.

"For what?"


	10. Seiko X Satoshi

**Alright, alright, I've put this one off too long. Though I've been trying to stick to fluff for the past few chapters, this one is by far the most requested one. Seiko X Satoshi lemon. Requested by Blueallstar01, Erikas54321, Pvt. Ryan, and a guest or two, I think. Okay, in this situation, instead of waking up with Naomi, Seiko awoke in heavenly host with Satoshi.**

Seiko was scared of death.

Not only that, but she was scared of dying without experiencing the more adult forms of entertainment in life, such as sex.

She didn't get born just to die without living a full, and happy life, now did she? If she died now... It would only be a disappointment to her mother...

She looked at the boy walking in front of her. An easy solution to her fear. Her worry of dying without sharing her experience with another human. If only Naomi was there, she was definately Seiko's first pick for anything, especially anything that envolved bodies. Oh how she loved Naomi's...

She wiped the drool off of her mouth, gulping. Naomi wasn't there, she'd understand if something happened between Seiko and Satoshi, right? The two of them were scared, and they didn't want to die without experiencing...

She started walking closer to Satoshi, who was worried sick about the others, about Yuka.

"Er... Moch-Mochida-kun?" She asked, walking so close to him out of both fear, and an attempt at seduction. An attempt to do anything with the boy.

She'd admit, Naomi had valid reasons for liking the boy. He wasn't perverted, he was sweet, he was funny both to listen to, and to watch. He saw girls as people, not as sex toys as most of the other boys did in high school.

Seiko could never admit this to Naomi though, what if she got mad that Seiko kinda liked her crush too?

But... Would Naomi be mad if she found out that, not only does Seiko like her crush, she likes HER. Seiko would constantly thing about the three, all in the same bed. Oh how much she wished that to happen.

But she had to work with what she had, and what she had was Satoshi, alone.

She was scared of dying a virgin. Not because she would be labled as so, but because she wanted to experience it before she died. There were so many things she wanted to do before she died. But she couldn't really sky dive in this place, so sex was kinda on the top of her list.

As happy as she looked on the outside, she was scared of dying here on the inside.

As she made perverted comments towards Mochida, but she was only trying to mask the fear, and terror she had of dying alone.

In her thoughts, she unknowingly drifted closer to Mochida, causing the two to stumble. She fell on top of him the two bashed their heads together, causing her vision to become fuzzy. Mochida was now pinned under her, her chest pressed up against him. Their most sensitive areas laying on top of each other. She rubbed her head, not knowing what exactly was going on at first.

She blinked a few times, seeing Satoshi rubbing his forehead. "Sh... Shinohara...?" He asked quietly, waiting for the girl to get off of him.

"Yeah... Mochida...?" She wasn't quite sure what had happpened, her head pounding. She felt his heat, his warm breath on her neck. It felt... Amazing. She opened her eyes,  
slowly, looking at Mochida. This must be destiny... She gulped, not sure of what to do.

She had never been nervous about things like this in her life, yet she felt nervous right now. She had always felt as though she couldn't be embarrassed by anything sexual, but as she looked into his eyes, and he stared up at her, she felt her confidence melt down before her very eyes. She felt a blush appear on her face for the first time she could remember.

Was she... Embarrassed?

"Is... Is now really the time for your... Uh... Flirting?" He asked, embarrassed. He could feel her chest, her heartbeat.

"What?" She suddenly let out, not realizing she was still on top of him. "I... I guess not..." She pushed herself up, Satoshi following. They walked in silence for a moment. Continuing on down the hallways.

Mochida thought for a moment, he had heard hurt in Seiko's voice when she had gotten up from him. Had he hurt her feelings?

"Shinohara?" He suddenly asked, not wishing to make her feel any worse than she must already, all of their friends were somewhere in there. Seiko heard Mochida speak once more, her face brightened up a tad, as she turned to him.

She wished that she could stop blushing, but those eyes... That body.

She now realized why Naomi liked him so much.

Naomi wouldn't be mad if... If Seiko...

"I'm sorry..." He said, breaking her out of her thoughts, she looked at him, surprised. "I... Was just worried that I hurt your feeli-"

She forced her lips onto him, he didn't resist, but just stood there in shock. Trying to get his mind over what was happening. Seiko snaked her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She stood on her tippy toes so that she could stand tall enough to kiss him.

She felt her body coming alive, instinctual thoughts going through her mind. She pulled away, breathing in. Her chest rising and falling with every small breath. Her arms still around him. She stared up at him with hopeful eyes. The air around them felt heavy. She wasn't sure how he could react, but... It couldn't be that bad... Right?

"I'm sorry too..." She said, "That... Was a stupid thing to do..." She looked away, feeling a drop in her stomach, she wanted to cry, but felt as though she couldn't. Not in front of him. She was strong... She wouldn't cry... She couldn't cry.

"I... Uh..." He felt his lips, her distinct taste had stuck to him. He looked down at the girl, sorry, not knowing what she must be going through, but knowing it was probably tough.  
"How... About we find somewhere were you can rest up... You know... Get your thoughts together..." Seiko nodded, feeling herself tearing up.

She had never been rejected before... She had never even kissed anyone, or even had a boyfriend. She wished that Naomi was here... She wished that Naomi had been there to comfort her...

She could never admit to Naomi that she loved her, that she loved Satoshi. Either one would end up in their friendship ending, horribly. She had to keep both of those crushes a secret...

She nodded, and Satoshi smiled, attempting to take control of the situation. His first kiss had been Seiko... He should of felt dissapointed that it wasn't Naomi, but... He felt happy, and accomplished.

He walked quietly down the hallway, followed by Seiko, tears rolling down her face. Satoshi wouldn't get her situation, so she stayed quiet. Sniffling as quiet as possible, trying to avoid him finding out that she was crying. That would just add to the embarrassment, and make her more sad.

He looked back suddenly, hearing the sniffle. "Shinohara, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice breaking the silence. She looked away, squeaking. She didn't wish for him to see her in this state. "Shinoha-" He started, but was cut off by her sob suddenly escaping her lips. She had been holding it in for so long, it felt good for her to let it out.

He stood there, a worried expression on his face. Seiko lunged forward, burying her face into his chest, letting out a whimper, trying to speak to Mochida, but her words came out as sobs. Mochida wasn't sure of what to do, the crying girl stuffing her face into his white shirt.

"It's... It's okay, we'll... We'll find a way out, Seiko." He accidentally let her first name out... Shit, he had been spending too much time with Naomi, getting used to Naomi refering to Shinohara by her first name.

Seiko squeaked, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to Mochida, surprised, and happy. She managed to smile through the tears, staring up at the flustured boy.

"Thanks, Satoshi..." She mumbled, choosing her words very carefully. "It means a lot to me." She stood on her tip toes once again, kissing him on the cheek.

He stood still, shocked. What had he gotten himself into?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two walked calmly down the hallway, Satoshi deep in thought, because of his accidental use of Seiko's first name, she now thought that the two were a 'thing' she had been clutching onto his arm down the hallway, walking much, much closer to him than she would have been if he had not used her first name. He wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. Naomi... Naomi was his best friend... But she didn't know... She didn't know how much he loved her. Much, much more than a friend.

But... Seiko was so sweet, so pretty, so... Forward... He had to admit he often had thoughts about the girl, both... Sexual... And not... She was a good friend, but... Naomi had been friends with Satoshi much longer than Seiko... He wasn't sure about this situation, confused about what to do. He didn't want anything to happen that he'd regret.

He stopped, feeling Seiko suddenly grab onto his shirt, trying to steady herself as she tripped. She fell, clutching his shirt. A few button's broke, his shirt almost tearing off.  
Satoshi grabbed the girl, stopping her from hitting the floor. He was usually clumsy, but grabbing her was the swiftest thing he had done in his recent memory.

His shirt's top few buttons now rested on the floor, showing off part of his chest. He wasn't exactly BUILT, but he was pretty good. Seiko looked at where she had tripped, not noticing Satoshi's bare chest yet. She saw a small little crack in the floor where her foot could have fallen in.

She looked back up at Satoshi. "Thank yo-" She stopped, staring. He, himself, hadn't even noticed yet. He looked at Seiko with a confused face, suddenly seeing what she was staring at, he looked down, embarrassingly pulling his shirt back up.

"Heh," He laughed nervously. "Sorry..." He said, clutching the two sides of the tear together so she could no longer see.

"For what?" She asked, straightening herself. She had gotten a small taste of Satoshi's body with that tear, that wasn't enough, she wanted to feast.

"Um..." He started, but that was all he could get out, Seiko once again pressed her lips against his, he widened his eyes, immediately pushing her back with his arm. Clutching his shoulders.

"Seriously, Shinohara, you HAVE to stop doing th-" He stopped, seeing the girl in front of him, suddenly squeak, her usual grin turning into a wobbily frown. She sniffled suddenly. Her eyes looked glassy. "Oh..." He suddenly knew what was going on.

This... Wasn't one of her attempts at embarrassing him? Did... She actually like him? Like... LIKE him? He was shocked, staring at the girl in front of him. She sniffled once more.  
"I... I'm sor-" Was all he managed to get out before the girl wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He could feel her heartbeat through her chest, the constant small 'thump' making him slightly uncomfortable.

He nervously looked over her shoulder, knowing a ghost, or the hammer man could jump out at any moment. He knew now wasn't the time for this. He had to get Seiko to calm down, though. He needed to get her to stop... He liked Naomi... Right?

He felt doubt over whether or not he really liked Naomi. She always made fun of him, and other than that, never talked to him. Why DID he like her?

Seiko... She teased him a lot, sure, but she always talked to him, always was nice to him. And she WANTED him.

And he wanted her.

What? Why did he just think that? No... No... Now wasn't the time for him and Seiko to get into a romantic situation... But... He couldn't resist. The feeling of her heartbeat. Her soft breathing. He... He wanted to stop the dirty thoughts that were directed towards the girl in front of him, but he couldn't. She was always the sweetest girl to him. She had a perfect body, and she had such a fun, and unique personality. He couldn't turn her down, not now.

He tilted her head up, her eyes full of surprise and hope. The dim light coming in through the windows glinted off of her eyes. They were wattery, tears running down her face. She looked pleadingly at Satoshi, he put a hand under her chin, drawing her closer to him. Their lips touched, and this time, he didn't push back. The two stood silent, looking into each other's eyes.

He felt himself getting erect from the thought of Seiko's naked body. He looked away from her, feeling a warmness on his face. Oh no... Was he blushing? Seiko felt him getting aroused, too. She felt a poke on her private area. She looked up, grinning. At this point, she knew he wouldn't be able to say no. Oh god, please don't let him say no.

"Let's do it." She demanded, trying her best to hide the mixture of embarrassment, and fear of being rejected in her voice. She gulped quietly as she saw Satoshi just stare at her, with a wide eyed expression.

"What?" He asked, he knew what she had said, and heard it perfectly... But... She couldn't have just said that, right? No girl would be that forward... Not to him, not to anyone.

Seiko stood there, her knees wobbling slightly. Just the thought of having sex with Satoshi made her feel... Weird... Both on the outside, and the inside. Mentally, and physically. She gulped once again, looking at him with pleading eyes. The air was heavy, and made her uncomfortable.

"Um..." He let out, staring at the girl. So she WAS being forward... What if she was just doing this to see if he actually liked Naomi? What if she was just doing this to make sure that he truly DID love Naomi? To test him out, to make sure he's boyfriend matierial for her friend.

Fuck that.

He didn't love Naomi. Naomi only ever made fun of him. Even if it was just cause she was embarrassed to be around him, it was still plain annoying. He looked back up to Seiko.  
A confident look in his eyes.

"Okay." He agreed. Making Seiko gasp pleasantly, a wide smile coming onto her face. Satoshi was surprised to see this, surprised that she was just... All for it.

"Yaaaay! Thank you!" She exclaimed, in an odd way. It was weird, if you had heard her say that in any other situation, you would have thought she had just been given a piece of candy. But Satoshi knew the real thing. The real reason.

It was him.

The two of them stood there awkwardly, until Seiko finally lunged forward, hungrilly forcing her lips upon his. Sucking and biting gently on his lip. Satoshi felt her hand snaking into his shirt, rubbing on his chest.

He gulped, was... It okay for him to touch her, too? She was inviting him, right? He snaked a few fingers into her skirt. He felt Seiko's body quake as he snaked a finger into her panties, feeling a warmth on the tip of his finger. He gulped, rubbing her slit with two fingers. He made a decision, slowly pressing his fingers into her, she let out a whimper. Falling limp.

He immediately pulled out of her, grabbing onto her to hold her up.

"A-... Are you okay?" He asked, worried for her safety.

"I'm... Fine... It's just... I got a little light headed, why don't we go over there?" She pointed at a few chairs that sat at the end of the hallway. Satoshi nodded, happily taking Seiko towards the chairs.

At the last second, she turned him around, pushing him into the chair, he looked back up at her in surprise. She had a devilish grin on her face as she pulled her Kisiragi sailor uniform top up over her head, revealing her breasts.

Really?

No bra?

He was shocked that she was just so open about it. Both of her nipples were hard, brushed over by the cold air. She immediately climbed onto Satoshi's lap, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She marveled at his cest, his muscular torso. Her mouth was almost watering. Hah, did I say almost? I meant 'Her drool was fucking spraying every where'.

Satoshi sat there, staring at the girl. This kinda stuff never happened outside of anime and manga, let alone to him. She unzipped his jeans, snaking her hand into the fly and grabbing his length. He gasped at the warmth, and softness of her hand.

She pulled his dick out of his pants, pulling her panties to the side. She was still wearing her skirt, but it wasn't in the way, so she ignored it. She lowered herself onto him. It felt good until she suddenly hit an internal wall, but that didn't stop her. She dropped herself all the way down, letting gravity do the work. It sent a stinging pain through her body for a moment, but was suddenly replaced by pleasure when she raised herself back up. She had both of her hands on Satoshi's shoulders, gripping him as she started bouncing herself up and down.

Pleasure surged through the both of them, increasing with each bounce. The constant, yet quiet, slap of her landing on his lap filled the otherwise silent halls with noise. Accompanied with Seiko's moans of pleasure. She grunted as minutes passed, her mind being nothing but static and fuzz. Unable to come up with real thoughts. She grunted in an a unnatural way as she felt a rising, warm, pressure building up inside of her.

"H-... Hey... Shinohara... I'm... About to..." He couldn't finish, as he continued riding until the very end. The feeling of being filled with his sperm pushed her over the edge. She felt herself tighten up, her pussy tightening around Satoshi's still hard penis. Drops of cum, and blood dripping onto his lap, and the floor.

"Wow." Was all she managed to get out, feeling drained of all energy, both physically, and emotionally. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, both of them breathing deeply, as they stared at each other. Both of them wanted to tell the other one thing. 'I love you.' But they knew it didn't have to be put to words, Satoshi's grin, and Seiko's innocent smile that were directed at each other told them that.

Meanwhile Yuka and Naomi huddle together in a bathroom stall, scared for their lives, wishing that Seiko and Satoshi were there.


	11. Mayu X Yuu (Fluff)

**Okay, this one was suggested by a guest. Sorry for the slow updates, I'm adjusting to my new schedule. They'll become more frequent soon. ~ JN**

Yuu sat, playing on his hand held game system. Immersed in the bright colors constantly being tossed into his eyes. He clicked on the buttons rapidly, his heart beating as he killed off his virtual enemies. He stared as he saw his score going up, and up.

He was sitting in the kitchen, all the lights in the house turned off. He was home alone, and he had spent most of the day sitting there, on his portable game. Slaying monsters.  
His idea of a perfect day.

A door slammed in the house, throwing off his consentration. He blinked in the first time in what must have been hours. Seeing the 'Game Over' message appear on the screen.  
He groaned in annoyance. SO close to a high score. He looked over to the front door.

Seeing Seiko, his perverted sister, walk in. His bloodshot eyes looking at her with surprise. Wasn't she at a friends house? "Oh, Yuu!" She said excitedly, running over and hugging him. He never knew why she was always so excited to see him, I mean, they live in the same house, she sees him all the time.

"Hey Seiko, I thought you were staying at a fr-" He started, but was cut off.

"I forgot something, I came back with her to get it!" Seiko said loudly. Yuu thought about what she had just said. With her? But no one else is there with them! Over her shoulder, Yuu spotted a slightly shorter girl leaning awkwardly through the door. Oh... There she is. Seiko let go off Yuu, heading off to her room to go grab whatever she had forgotten. Leaving the two in awkward silence.

The girl... Mayu... That was her name, right? He had heard his sister talking to her on her phone a few times, not that he was eavesdropping, he just overheard it sometimes. She stepped awkwardly into the house. She was a bit taller than Yuu, but that was a given, seeing as he was only ten. She stared at him for a moment, before realizing that he was looking at her too. She looked away, embarrassed.

Yuu was wearing his usual white hoodie, and jeans, while Mayu wore a pink T-shirt, and jean shorts. The two awkwardly sat there in silence as they listened to the sounds of Seiko rampaging through her messy room, looking for her lost item. "So..." Yuu started awkwardly. He had never felt like this around anyone, he was unsure of what to call this emotion.

"Found it!" Seiko suddenly ran out of her room, holding her phone. "Let's go, Suzume!" She used her nickname for Mayu.

"O-Ok..." Mayu struggled out, turning and walking silently away from the door. Seiko followed her out, turning back to see Yuu standing outside. Looking back at them.

"See you, Seiko!" He shouted, before turning back around, taking a few steps towards the door. He stopped, hearing small footsteps heading towards him. He turned around,  
to see Mayu, standing near him once again. She had run back to him? Why?

Before he could react, she tilted her head down, laying her lips upon his, the wet sensation tingling Yuu. He couldn't believe what was happening. Why was it happening? Why did Mayu decide to do this?

She pulled away, her eyes meeting his, Yuu wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't.

And with that, she turned back around, rushing back to Seiko. Leaving Yuu standing there, staring.


	12. Morishige X Naomi

**This one was requested by Estronomy, since he liked my story dedicated to this unusual pair. Thanks for that btw! This one took me weeks to write, because my PC kept crashing and I'd lose the entire chapter and have to restart. Several times. This caused the chapter to be way shorter than it was, originally. ~ JN**

Morishige sat silent, staring at the piece of paper laying on his desk in front of him. He set down his pencil slowly, deeming the confession letter in front of him to be acceptable.  
He sighed, realizing that this was a big step in an unknown direction. His confession to Mayu could easily destroy their perfect friendship, or create a new relationship, he hoped the second one would become reality, and the first would just be paranoia

He gulped, his buttoned shirt feeling tight on him as he sat in his room, alone, like every night, thinking about Mayu... He read the piece of paper one last time as he folded it.

_I'm terribly sorry for what I'm about to do, this may break our friendship, or make something much more, but I'm willing to take the risk. I love you. More than you can imagine._  
_All those times you were so nice to me, even though you don't have reasons to be so nice. I appreciated it more than you now. Everything about you is wonderful. Your attitude, personality, your smile, your posture. You're unbelievably nice, and beautiful, and I wish to make you mine._  
_But even if you don't feel the same way to me, I would like to still at least be friends, as even our friendship means so much to me. ~ Sakutaro Morishige, your 'friend'._

Oh how he hoped it would work. He wanted it to work. He NEEDED this to work. He thought of her once again, her smile, how he felt every time she smiled towards him.  
Oh... What was he thinking... It wasn't going to work. He held his head in his hands. She WASN'T going to like him back. Why would she anyways? She could do so much better...

"Dude, stop worrying, it will be fine." Yoshiki said in a bored tone, as he finished up his math homework, he had come to tutor with Morishige, seeing as he was almost failing math. Yoshiki was the only one who knew of his crush on Mayu. Everyone else was always saying they'd make a good couple, but they didn't know that Morishige also thought the same.

"I... I don't know..." He said, in a worried voice "Are you sure?" He turned to see Kishinuma sitting in the corner of Morishige's room, reading from a math textbook. Kishinuma slowly looked up.

"Yeah, man, don't worry, she'll love it." He said, in a reassuring voice. Morishige looked over the note once again. Nodding to himself.

"Yeah, yeah..." He said quietly, to himself, before folding the note, sticking it in his pocket. He sighed, looking out the window at the rising sun.

He hoped that this day would go as planned. It had to.

There was no other way.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Twenty minutes passed, and in that time, the two boys decided to head to school earlier than usual. Morishige was worried that someone might see them slip a note into Mayu's locker, so they decided to arrive twenty minutes before most people get there. Mayu included. The two walked down the hallway, the lockers in sight.

"210... 214... Ah! 217! That's Mayu's?" Morishige asked. He was always so busy in the mornings, he never got a chance to see which locker was hers.

"Yeah!" Yoshiki said, truthfully, he was unsure, but he remembered that someone in there group had told him about having that locker. It was probably Mayu, as he rarely talked to anyone else in the group besides Morishige, Satoshi, and her. He was talking to Mayu so much because they had to sit next to one another in most classes, so they started to become somewhat friends.

"Are you sure?" Morishige asked, turning around. He stared at Yoshiki.

"... Yeah!" Yoshiki regained his confidence. It was Mayu who told him that... He was certain of it.

Morishige, gulping as he slid the note through the vent of the locker, a soft metallic bump heard as the clump of folded paper fell to the bottom of the metal locker. Would she even see it? What if she missed it?

He could hear students start to enter the building, and did not wish to be caught doing... This...

"I will see you later Kishinuma... I'm going to class." He spoke, straightening out his posture, and walking down the hall.

"Class doesn't start for a half hou-..." Kishinuma remembered that Morishige was just that type of student. He stood silent as Morishige disappeared behind a corner. He sighed,  
hoping that he got the right locker. Morishige was gonna be furious if he messed it up. He brushed it off, he had gotten it right, he must have.

Meanwhile a few halls away, Seiko and Naomi walked in, smiles on their faces. They walked in laughing and giggling. The sun behind them now fully in the sky, heating up the cold morning air. The two joked and messed around, heading towards their lockers. They passed by a nervous looking Yoshiki, waving hello to him. Alas, he didn't even seem to notice, deep in thought.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Naomi whispered as they started walking away.

"I know a way to get his attention..." Seiko said, devilishly. Both her hands on her skirt, as she slowly started pulling it up.

"Stop that!" Naomi hissed. "There are people around!"

"So?" Seiko looked lost, as to why that would matter. Naomi mentally facepalmed. Groaning as she pulled her friend towards the lockers.

She turned the corner, seeing the line of her class' lockers down the hall. She stopped at her locker.

217.

She turned to it, twisting the combination. Left... Right... Left... Hitting each number. She heard the click, opening it and putting her stuff into the locker. She needed to have access to the top shelf, so she stepped into the locker to lift herself up. She was shocked to hear the crunch of paper as she stepped in. She immediately looked down, seeing a folded piece of paper under her foot...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She sat awake. Staring at the note that she had found in her locker.

She read it over and over again...

Morishige... She always thought she liked Satoshi, but... Those words. She had never heard such praise... Such... Kindness... Now, all she could think about was him... Her nerdy friend. The sun had set a long time ago, and she sat awake, contemplating how she would go about this. She had always liked Satoshi, but he had never really liked her...  
Had he? Shig had just opened up to her... And to be honest, she really liked that. She seemed to have fallen for him the moment she had read that note. She had trouble hiding her shocked face from Seiko, and she had an even tougher time trying to talk normally to him over the day.

He's seemed great at hiding his true emotions... He even looked puzzled as to why Naomi was talking to him so awkwardly.

She stared at the paper, laying down in her bed. She ran her hand across his name, the only thing she could think about was him. She gulped, removing her hand from the paper, and sliding it down her chest, her school uniform still worn. She felt herself shiver. The room almost seeming colder than it actuallly was. Her knees wobbling as her hand trailed down. She lifted up her skirt, revealing her white panties. She rubbed herself slowly, letting out quick groans and squeaks every time she hit the clitoris.

She sat there for minutes, just repeating the small circular cycle.

Eventually she couldn't handle it anymore, pulling down her underwear, several strands of her own juices connecting them to her pussy. She immediately dived one of her fingures in. Suddenly gasping as if she was surprised, as if she hadn't done this hundreds of times before. However, this time she had someone important on mind.

"Morishige..." She whispered out, using one hand to finger herself, and the other to unbutton her school uniform top. The constant push on her breasts was restricting, and was annoying.  
She envied Ayumi. She could probably breath easily with her tiny breasts, but Naomi sometimes had to go to the bathroom and catch her breath.

The top opened up, revealing her tits. Both contained within a tight bra, which she quickly, and swiftly took off, her large breasts almost shining in the moonlight coming in through cracks in her window curtain.

She continued on, squeaking as she touched her clitoris. She had one thing on her mind: Morishige.

She gasped for air as she felt herself climax.

She smiled, pulling her panties back up, a sly grin on her face as she rolled onto her side, her curvy ass in her tight panties looked magnificent.

Tomorrow, at school, she wished to tell Morishige "Yes". She was going to.

She HAD to.


End file.
